Mordida por el vampiro
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya. Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal. La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros. Pasen y Lean. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 1**

Una mano de fuego acarició su trasero desnudo, causándole a ella temblores de anticipación.

Las sombras danzaban alrededor de las doradas llamas, que creaban docenas de velas perfumadas en la habitación. En el cabecero tallado de la cama, el resplandor de las velas iluminaba dos copas llenas de un fino vino francés. Era el escenario de una seducción deliberada.

Las sabanas rojas de satén crujieron, cuando ella se movió. Su seductor, acariciaba su espalda con sus largos y delgados dedos. Bella Swan estaba desnuda e inmóvil, con un brazo estirado por encima de su cabeza. Esa postura empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba.

El vampiro lo notó. Su hermosa boca de labios carnosos se dirigió a una de las cimas.

— Eres tan hermosa. Quiero probarte. — Susurró.

Su mirada, intensa y oscura como la noche, acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, consiguiendo que su cuerpo vibrara.

Él era poderoso y estaba acostumbrado a mandar. Al igual que todo a su alrededor, él encarnaba la elegancia y el refinamiento. Su largo cabello cobrizo y rizado flotaba suelto, cayendo por debajo de sus anchos hombros. Sus rasgos eran clásicos, con la barbilla salvajemente masculina, en contraste con la plenitud de sus labios. Sus ojos eran fríos, como los copos de nieve que se aferraban a las ventanas.

La fuerza de sus elegantes manos podía romper un cuello como si fuese una rama seca, o acariciar lentamente entre las piernas a una mujer, haciéndola rogar y suplicar por sus caricias.

— Átate a mí, Bella. Une tu alma a la mía. Abandona la oscuridad, o morirás.

Ella se resistió a la mirada solemne de sus hipnotizantes ojos.

Sus ojos tenían el poder de conseguir que obedeciera, convirtiéndola en un títere inconsciente, y perdiendo todo el control. Bella era una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel. Ella nunca se dejaría dominar por un hombre... o por un vampiro.

— ¡Nunca! —Susurró ella.

Él lamió su oreja y enseguida, su mano se cerró sobre su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para devastar su boca.

Ella sintió un leve pinchazo de sus colmillos, un delicioso mordisco de placer, cuando su lengua se enredó con la de él. El fuego corría por sus venas mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Su pie se deslizó por la longitud de su pierna, acariciando su oscuro y sedoso vello.

Atrapada en sus brazos, él nunca la liberaría. Era suya para reclamar su cuerpo. Sus pechos se hincharon de deseo, mientras sus pezones imploraban sus caricias.

— Por favor... — Jadeó ella.

Apartándose, él la miró con una intensidad feroz.

— Edward. ¡Di mi nombre, Bella!

— Edward, por favor... Quiero...

— Para que seas libre... — Él deslizó su mano por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cadera. — Tengo que liberarte del demonio que hay dentro de ti.

— No. — Su protesta terminó con un gemido, cuando la lengua de Edward jugó suavemente con uno de sus erectos pezones. El placer se derramó a través de Bella mientras se arqueaba hacia su toque, sus manos se enroscaban en su largo cabello.

Bella deseaba entregarle su boca y su cuerpo. Pero Edward era letal y podría despojarla de su último vestigio de fuerza; la oscuridad que la mantenía con vida desde la muerte de sus padres.

Edward se apartó y capturó su mirada.

— La oscuridad te matará. El demonio que llevas dentro de ti es tu sentencia de muerte. Si lo liberas y matas a la persona que te hizo daño, estarás condenada. Tienes que acoplarte conmigo o tendré que destruirte, y tu alma se quemará en el fuego eterno.

La angustia ensombreció su rostro. Su mirada era de pura posesividad masculina.

Acercando la mano a sus muslos, Edward la acariciaba lentamente, aumentando más la humedad de su cuerpo excitado. Ella gritó por ese inmenso placer.

— Seremos amantes. No puedes luchar contra eso. — Susurró él.

Edward se cernía sobre ella, su gran cuerpo la presionaba en el suave colchón. Su erección empujó contra sus resbaladizos pliegues. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras ella luchaba por conseguir el control que necesitaba, para evitar abrir sus muslos y permitirle reclamar su cuerpo.

— Ven a mí, Bella. Ábrete a la pasión, y te mostraré el increíble placer de una noche que nunca acabará. Serás mía. Mis labios acariciaran tu piel, mi cuerpo reclamará al tuyo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca más. Pero eso sólo ocurrirá, si te entregas a mí.

Bella gimió de placer mientras su caliente boca rozaba su cuello largo y delgado. Si ella escuchase sus promesas, Edward la dominaría y reclamaría su cuerpo, y ya no sería una Darklighter. Su parte demonio protestó, pero el fuego, el dulce y erótico placer la consumía... lamía su piel desnuda...

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Pero fue el dolor, como agujas ardientes, el que recorrió su piel desnuda cuando tomó consciencia de la realidad. Atrás quedaba la visión erótica del sensual vampiro excitándola. Su advertencia seguía flotando en el aire como el susurro de un fantasma.

— Átate a mí, Bella. Une tu alma a la mía. Abandona la oscuridad, o morirás.

No había una cama suave debajo de su trasero desnudo. En vez de eso, solo sentía el dolor de la última paliza. Estaba desnuda, encadenada a una columna en un sótano oscuro y húmedo. Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

Su garganta seca, quemaba como el desierto. La visión que ella había tenido, era su subconsciente reemplazando la agonía por placer.

Dos días atrás, acababa de salir del campus cuando un hombre de edad avanzada, con sangre corriendo por su frente, le rogó que lo llevara al hospital. La compasión le hizo abrir la puerta del coche. Entonces sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, y luego nada.

Cuando se despertó del efecto de la droga, estaba en este oscuro sótano. Su secuestrador la había golpeado brutalmente, dejándola encadenada a la columna. Y entonces Bella se quedó dormida, soñando con un mundo gris y sensual, que mentalmente había creado para salvar su cordura.

Sabía que nadie la salvaría. Estaba sola.

Una ligera brisa agitó el aire. El brillo de las estrellas y de la luna se derramaba a través de una ventana entreabierta. Bella sacudió sus cadenas, tratando de alcanzarlo. Todavía no había explorado todos sus poderes, ya que tanto el ángel como el demonio que se escondían en su alma, hacía solo diez días que habían aparecido. Tal vez, sólo tal vez...

Las cadenas se doblaron un poco cuando ella se concentró. Sintió que la esperanza la envolvía.

Unos pasos pesados resonaron en la escalera.

— Por favor, no... — Susurró, con la voz ahogada. — Otra vez no.

Una voz estridente hirió sus sensibles tímpanos, como alguien que araña una pizarra con una garra.

— Esta vez no, cariño. Te voy a conceder un indulto. Para toda la eternidad.

La puerta de la otra habitación se abrió y la luz atravesó la oscuridad. Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el olor a humo. El terror la paralizó.

Su secuestrador alimentaba con madera un gran horno de hierro, silbando mientras trabajaba.

Aterrorizada, percibió que la música que silbaba era "Disco Inferno".

Las escaleras, ¿Dónde estaban las escaleras? ¡Allí! Tan cerca. Tenía que escapar... podía conseguirlo. Ignorando el fuego del horno, Bella torció la muñeca para librarse de las esposas.

Los pesados pasos se acercaban. — Ya es la hora.

Él soltó las cadenas que cayeron el suelo con un estruendo.

Bella pateó y forcejeó, pero dos días sin comida ni agua la habían debilitado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Por favor, no me hagas daño. Por favor, me portaré bien, ¡lo prometo! — Gritó.

— Nunca podrás portarte bien. Tú eres el mal. Y el mal debe ser enviado de vuelta al infierno.

Él abrió la puerta del horno, dejando que las llamas lamieran el aire. El terror la inmovilizaba.

— Bienvenida al infierno, demonio.

Bella gritó.

* * *

Holis! Volví mis queridas seguidoras, bienvenidas a las nuevas. Díganme si les gusta para seguir, de lo contrario no lo haré.

Besos,

 **GN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 2**

No se podía desafiar a Edward Cullen, el más poderoso de la Sociedad de los Antiguos.  
Ni siquiera Aro Vulturi, un cambiante medio-dragón, recién nombrado director de la Sociedad para la Eliminación de la Magia Maligna.  
Desde su posición en el sofá de cuero de la casa de Edward en Michigan, Aro agarraba inquieto su maletín, mientras que Bree, la mujer duende ayudante de Edward, miraba la televisión.  
Edward apoyó un pie sobre el tronco natural de roble, que servía como mesa de centro. Le dirigió al director una fría mirada y envió un pensamiento a la mente de Aro.  
 _Podría romperte la tráquea con un movimiento de mi dedo._  
Los anteriores directores temblaron cuando Edward los puso a prueba. Él era el más poderoso de todos los Antiguos, los soldados que luchaban para la Sociedad combatiendo el mal. Pero Aro ni siquiera sudó. Edward le lanzó un gesto imperceptible de aprobación.  
El director saco rápidamente una carpeta de su maletín y la abrió.

— Tu nueva asignación. Bella Swan, edad veintiún años. Hasta hace una semana, era una estudiante universitaria. Pero James Witherdale, un psíquico humano que mantiene una cruzada para destruir a los que considera el mal, la secuestró.  
A la mención de Witherdale, Edward no pudo ocultar su rabia.

— ¿Ese bastardo aún sigue vivo? ¿Qué le ha hecho a ella?

— Intentó quemarla viva en un horno.  
Eso lo llenó de repulsa, pero Edward ni siquiera parpadeó.  
— Las llamas se apagaron, y escapó ilesa. Pero ahora ella quiere vengarse.  
— Witherdale debe morir.  
— Sabes que no se puede hacer eso, Edward. Hay que dejar que las autoridades humanas sean las que lo lleven ante la justicia. Tenemos prohibido tocarlo.

Aceptando la copa de vino que le ofrecía Edward, Aro inhaló  
el delicado aroma de la antigua reserva francesa, antes de tomar un sorbo. Después bajo la copa, para sacar una instantánea de la carpeta.  
Edward extendió la mano y la fotografía flotó hasta su mano, estudiándola con aparente desinterés.  
El dulce rostro de la imagen, le devolvió una visión que nunca podría olvidar.

Bella. Ojos marrones como un chocolate derretido, cabello rubio oscuro, que le llegaba justo debajo de la barbilla, y una bonita nariz respingona. Deseó besarla, arrastrar su boca por toda la suavidad de sus mejillas. Ahuyentar las sombras que oscurecían sus ojos y escuchar su nombre en sus labios, cuando su rostro brillase por la excitación.  
Quería sentir su desnuda y sedosa piel debajo de él, saborear su pezón endurecido con su áspera lengua, sentir su dulce humedad cuando la acariciara con los dedos, llevándola a lo más alto del placer...  
Edward sabía que su destino era acostarse con ella. Hacerla suya.  
Dentro de sus pantalones de lana, su excitación aumentó dolorosamente. El sudor le corría por la espalda, mojando su suéter de cachemira. Bella había desatado su hastiado apetito, había convertido su deseo en un feroz anhelo. Sin embargo, ese no era el destino que la Sociedad pretendía.  
Dejó su copa de vino y la foto, sabiendo lo que iba a pedirle el director. Su frío corazón latía muy fuerte.

— Quieres que la destruya. — Comprendió Edward.  
Aro no dijo nada, pero la tristeza ensombreció su rostro.  
 _Hijo de puta_ , pensó Edward, con el dolor arrastrándose a través de sus entrañas. _Lucho por ti, y destruyo el mal. Pero no la destruiré. A ella no._  
Aro vació su copa de vino.

— Es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel. Su madre era un ángel caído. Se enamoró de Charles, un demonio menor que había escondido sus poderes. Tuvieron trillizas antes de que Renée descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de su cónyuge. Las niñas se quedaron huérfanas a los 15 años y Bella, la hermana mayor por unos minutos y la más práctica, cuidó de sus hermanas... Tienen un considerable fondo económico que Charles creó para ellas...  
— Ahórrame el árbol genealógico. Dame los detalles de mi misión.  
La ira brilló en los ojos de Aro.

— Su árbol genealógico tiene unas raíces muy profundas. Necesitas saber  
con quién estás tratando.  
Edward agitó la mano y la botella de vino flotó, descorchándose y rellenando la copa de Aro.  
— Y tú necesitas saber con quién estás tratando.  
El director tomó un sorbo abriendo mucho los ojos. Ahogándose, escupió el vino.  
— Es un veneno leve, pero puede ser letal. ¿Necesitas un hospital? — Preguntó Edward.  
Bree rodó los ojos y corriendo hasta la cocina, regresó con un vaso de agua. Aro se lo tragó entero.  
— Es sólo zumo de pimiento jalapeño. Edward, no deberías jugar con tus invitados. Ellos no entienden tu sentido del humor. — Le advirtió Bree.  
Edward respiró profundamente.  
— No voy a destruir a esta Darklighter. Si insistes en eso, el zumo de jalapeño te parecerá agua helada en comparación con lo que haré en tu interior.

El director bajó la mirada hacia la carpeta.  
— Ahora que han cumplido los veintiuno, las tres tendrán todos sus poderes. Si Bella mata a su secuestrador, su lado demoníaco vencerá y ella se transformará, volviéndose totalmente perversa. La Sociedad ha decidido su destino. Tu tarea es acostarte con ella, absorber sus poderes oscuros y disminuirlos, para que no se convierta en un demonio total.  
El silencio se propagó por la sala, cuando la mujer duende apagó el televisor.  
— ¿Él ha dicho "asesinar" o "acostar"? — preguntó Bree.  
Edward volvió a respirar hondo y dejó su copa en la mesa, que se tambaleó cuando perdió la compostura.  
— ¡Bree, vete a otra habitación! — Le ordenó secamente.  
Cuando la mujer duende salió, Edward habló con una voz que podría cortar el acero.

— ¿Quieres que seduzca a Bella y robe sus poderes demoníacos?  
— Sí. Es la única manera de garantizar que ella sea inofensiva.  
— No voy a forzarla contra su voluntad. — La tensión hizo que apretara la mandíbula hasta el punto del dolor.  
— Eres un seductor, Edward. Legiones de mujeres se han arrastrado voluntariamente hasta tu cama. Esta no será diferente. Sólo tú y otros dos Antiguos, sois los únicos capaces de salvarla. Pero tú eres el más poderoso.  
— He cumplido todas las tareas que me habéis dado desde que fui introducido en la Sociedad. Pero no haré eso. — Afirmó Edward con voz de mando.

— Si te niegas, la Sociedad volverá a ofrecer una recompensa por la cabeza de Bree. Ella no durará ni un año.  
Con un fuerte estallido, las copas de vino se rompieron. Su mirada era glacial.  
— Destrozaré a cualquiera que se atreva a herir a Bree.  
— Puedes intentarlo. Pero, ¿podrás protegerla contra cientos de cazadores de recompensas?  
Su frío corazón latió más fuerte.  
— ¿Qué pasa si Bella lo mata antes del acoplamiento? ¿Debe morir?

Aro asintió.  
— Dentro de ella también existe el bien. Y por eso queremos salvarla, no  
destruirla.  
Ellos la matarían si fuese necesario. La finalidad de la Sociedad era la destrucción del mal.  
— Tienes diez días. Nuestros espías nos han informado que Bella y Witherdale están en la misma ciudad. Hemos enviado dos cazadores de recompensas werewolves para vigilarla. Si hace un movimiento contra Witherdale, los lobos son libres de derramar su sangre.

Él siseó, mostrando los colmillos.  
— No si yo llego primero.  
Pálido el director recogió su maletín.  
— Ya conoces las reglas. Ellos tienen inmunidad diplomática para cazar a sus presas, Edward. Ya me voy.  
Al oír el sonido del portazo de la puerta principal, Edward miró la foto. Sus largos dedos recorrieron su brillante piel y la deliciosa curva de su boca.  
— Una Darklighter.  
Con el mismo silencio de un vampiro, Bree entró en la sala. Sus orejas puntiagudas estaban dobladas.  
— No teníamos una de esas desde hace años.

— Lo sé. — El corazón de Edward se encogió. Contó en latín hacia atrás, para recuperar el control. — Sube arriba y prepara nuestras cosas. Necesitaré tus habilidades de rastreo.  
Una mentira piadosa. No dejaría a Bree sola. El estómago de Edward se apretó con la idea de que ella acabara destrozada por algún cazador werewolf.  
— No quiero estar cerca de un Darklighter. ¿Alguna vez has visto uno cuando se transforman en demonio? He oído que se vuelven grises y repugnantes...  
— Ya lo he visto.  
Un nuevo dolor lo atacó como un cuchillo caliente. No podía destruir a otro Darklighter. Pero tampoco podía arriesgar la vida de Bree.

Tal vez pudiese salvar a esta Darklighter. Edward volvió a mirar la fotografía, recordando la visión. El deseo caliente bombeó por sus venas cuando imaginó su flexible y suave cuerpo desnudo, debajo de él. Los colmillos explotaron en su boca al pensar en la manera en la que él tomaría su sangre cuando estuvieran unidos.  
— ¿Por qué no dejas que la Sociedad acabe con ella?  
La práctica Bree. Edward miró la foto. Con su dulce rostro en forma de corazón y sus grandes ojos marrones, Bella era terriblemente vulnerable, y no se daba cuenta del mal que acechaba en su interior.  
Igual que había sucedido cuarenta y dos años atrás con otra Darklighter.  
— Porque todavía puede salvarse. — Contestó al fin Edward, luchando  
contra las emociones que sentía. — Se merece algo mejor que mi última misión contra una Darklighter.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— Se merece una oportunidad.

* * *

Como ustedes bien saben, no soy muy paciente para los tiempos entre actualización para ustedes el cielo, pero para mi un matadero de cabeza... así que para incentivarlas a compartir mis adaptaciones y leerme les tengo una propuesta... por cada 50 visitas (Esto solo lo puedo saber yo y no es algo corruptible debido al IP) subiré un nuevo capítulo.

¡YA SABEN! Denme a conocer, eso habla mejor de una persona (quienes escriben o adaptan, like me). Compartan y si quieren dejen un Review.

Besos y millones de gracias,

 **GN :***

 **Ps: El capítulo esta dedicado a** tary masen cullen cuyo review me incentivo a actualizar rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 3**

Una fresca brisa susurraba entre las palmeras que bordeaban Miami Ocean Drive. South Beach, a finales de octubre, estaba llena de gente que se movían por los cafés al aire libre, los bares y la playa.  
Entre toda esa gente, se encontraba el hombre que había intentado matarla hacía cinco días, pensó Bella, cuando se sentó en un muro bajo que separaba la acera, de la playa de arena blanca. Vestida con una camiseta de color melocotón con cuello redondo y pantalones vaqueros, parecía igual que todos los demás. Solo que ella llevaba también un arsenal oculto; dos dagas enfundadas en los tobillos y una navaja en su bolsillo trasero. Pero su arma más poderosa era su lado demoníaco.  
Bella sentía que dentro de ella, la oscuridad cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Había dejado los estudios y su trabajo a tiempo parcial, para ir a la caza de la cabeza de James Witherdale.  
Notando la esencia del mal, se volvió. Una fría alegría la dominó. James Witherdale. El mismo traje de lana negro, camisa blanca y cabello blanco que sobresalía hacia arriba en pequeñas puntas. Sus uñas empezaron a alargarse y su labio superior se levantó, sintiendo sus dientes inferiores afilándose en pequeños puntos. Witherdale entró en una cafetería.

Cuando estaba a punto de seguirle, sintió dos manos sobre los hombros, forzándola a sentarse de nuevo. Ella era fuerte, pero la fuerza de esta persona era sorprendente. Bella se retorció tratando de soltarse.  
— ¡Siéntate! — Ordenó una profunda voz de terciopelo.  
Ella se sorprendió. Era la misma voz sensual que había oído en su sueño.  
Bella se sentó.

— Quédate quieta.  
El tono ronco tenía una convincente nota. Fue demasiado.  
Nadie le diría que hacer de nuevo.  
— Si no me sueltas, amigo, te morderé.  
— Mi mordedura es mucho peor.

Bella sintió que unas manos calientes comenzaron a masajear sus hombros  
tensos. Su toque ahuyentaba la luz negra, forzando al demonio a retirarse. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con un ritmo constante y tranquilizador, en lugar de latir como un martillo neumático. Estaba confusa. ¿Qué tipo de magia era esa?  
El agarre disminuyó y ella se dio la vuelta.  
El hombre era alto, delgado, musculoso y llevaba una camisa a rayas, azules  
y blancas, que combinaba con un pantalón azul marino con pinzas. La raya de sus pantalones caía elegantemente sobre unos brillantes zapatos de cuero. La ropa elegante contrastaba con los rizos cobrizos que se deslizaban hasta sus anchos hombros. Pero fue el rostro lo que más la sorprendió. Los labios, las mejillas hundidas y la nariz recta, mostraban una herencia aristocrática. Unos ojos del color de las esmeraldas la traspasaron.  
La confusión y la excitación se entrelazaron como serpientes.

¡Era el mismo hombre de su sueño! Bella deseó tocarle, pasar sus manos sobre su piel, saborearlo. El hambre de venganza disminuyó, sustituido por el intenso calor sexual.  
Maldita sea, eso no era lo que ella quería. Empujó su torso y encontró solo músculos sólidos. El hombre no se movió. Bella lo miró. La última vez que lo intentó, cuando Witherdale la había empujado en el horno, ella lo mandó volando a través del cuarto.

— ¿Quién diablos eres?  
— Un vampiro.

Bella miró hacia el sol.

— Tomo unas píldoras que me ayudan a tolerar la luz solar.  
— Así que eres un adicto.  
— Es un hábito adictivo para que una criatura de poder oscuro pueda caminar bajo el sol.  
— Supongo que ahora me dirás que estás bronceado. — Lo provocó Bella.  
Él abrió los dos primeros botones de su camisa, revelando un triángulo intrigante de rizos comenzaron. El deseo sexual se agudizó. Bella estudió su piel, del mismo tono dorado que su rostro.

— Me bronceo con facilidad. Soy italiano. — Esos ojos oscuros brillaban con humor mientras se arreglaba la camisa.  
— Pensaba que los vampiros brillaban bajo el sol. — Replicó ella.  
— No brillamos desde los días en que las discotecas estaban llenas de luces y de bolas con espejos.  
Esa burla casi la hizo sonreír. Su aspecto tan atrayente, hacía que su cuerpo zumbase como un cable eléctrico. La química entre ellos parecía mágica.

De pronto Bella recordó como Witherdale había silbado mientras preparaba su pira funeraria. No necesitaba un vampiro sexy. Tenía sus armas y su inteligencia.  
— Encantada de conocerte, vampiro, pero tengo que irme.

Él la agarró del brazo fuertemente. — No vas a ir a ningún sitio, Bella.  
El pánico se apoderó de su garganta. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
— Lo sé todo sobre ti. Sé lo que eres, dónde naciste y quienes eran tus padres...  
También sé lo de tus poderes de Darklighter... — Sus ojos se oscurecieron. — Y lo que James Witherdale intentó hacerte.  
Bella apretó los puños.  
— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿O es que también eres como Witherdale y disfrutas torturando a los demás?

— Estoy aquí para salvarte la vida. — Le contestó en voz baja, sentándose a continuación. — Me llamo Edward Cullen y me ha enviado la Sociedad para evitar que mates a Witherdale.  
Cada ser paranormal conocía esa Sociedad secreta. Utilizaban a los Antiguos más poderosos para restablecer el orden, cuando alguien se volvía malvado o amenazaba con exponer a los de su especie ante los seres humanos. Si los Antiguos menores eran como ametralladoras, Edward Cullen era una bomba nuclear. Una vez había matado a un grupo entero de werewolves cazadores de recompensas con sus propias manos. Los cazadores, ni siquiera lo habían arañado.  
Sin embargo, cuando él tomó su mano, su toque fue suave. La luz blanca dentro de ella zumbaba, reconociendo su compasión, y terminó por extender su mano hacia él.

Su lado oscuro se erizó. Solamente cuando ella exponía su lado sentimental, las personas se aprovechaban de ella. Por eso la habían secuestrado.  
Su lado diabólico era demasiado inteligente como para dejar que le hicieran daño de nuevo. Y ese siempre era su lado más fuerte, pensó ella.

Bella apartó su mano de la de él.  
— Witherdale merece morir. No necesito que me salves. Vete a morder a un surfista y déjame en paz.  
— No puedo Bella. Nuestros destinos están entrelazados. — Los ojos de Edward ardían con intención. —Tuviste una visión. Seremos amantes.  
Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.  
— ¡Fue sólo un sueño!  
— Sabes que no lo fue. — Dijo él suavemente. — Ven conmigo. No quiero verte morir, y... eso es lo que ocurrirá si matas a Witherdale.  
La amenaza pendía entre ellos y Bella sabía que no podía enfrentarse a él, todavía tenía que explorar a fondo sus nuevos poderes.

 _¿Dejar a Witherdale sin castigo para que dañe a más inocentes?_  
Witherdale salió de la cafetería. Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, la vio y sonrió. El miedo la recorrió, para mezclarse enseguida con una furia fría.  
— ¡Vas a morir! — Susurró Bella.

Gruñendo, ella sintió que sus dientes se afilaban y las garras le volvían a brotar de los dedos. Bella se moría de ganas de destrozar, romper y dañar. Igual que él la había destrozado.  
La gente la miraba, abría mucho los ojos y se echaba a correr. Algunos hacían comentarios sobre que debían estar haciendo una sesión de fotos de Halloween.  
Witherdale miró el tráfico como si fuese a cruzar la calle. Bella se intentó levantar, pero Edward agarró su muñeca con fuerza.  
— Hazle daño y cualquier dolor que le causes, tú lo sentirás dos veces.  
— Merecerá la pena. — Contestó Bella agarrando la navaja.

Edward masculló un juramento en un idioma que Bella reconoció que era latín.  
Su madre le había hablado en latín con fluidez. Su dulce y angelical madre.  
Bella siempre había pensado que de los dos, su padre era el que había tenido el verdadero poder.  
— Mira a la derecha. — Le dijo Edward. — Hay dos cazadores de recompensas de la Sociedad esperando a que ataques a Witherdale. Si lo haces, serán libres de derramar tu sangre. No te mataran. Apenas podrás herirles pero en cambio, ellos pueden hacerte mucho daño. Y puede que ni siquiera esperen si han visto que tus poderes ya se han manifestado.

Edward miró mordazmente sus largas garras grises. El terror serpenteaba en el corazón de Bella, mientras los cazadores se adelantaban. Los cazadores nunca se rendían. Les encantaba jugar y atormentar a su presa, antes de llevarla viva o muerta a la Sociedad.  
Como sus padres, a los que llevaron muertos.

Edward extendió la mano. —Ven conmigo.  
La oscuridad gritó y vociferó, mientras la luz blanca la calmaba y la llenaba de sentido común. Ella no podía enfrentarse a Witherdale allí, delante de todo el mundo.  
El vampiro le ofrecía una seguridad lejos de los cazadores de recompensas. Edward podía ser más peligroso que ellos, pero por ahora, ella aprovecharía la oportunidad que le ofrecía.  
Guardando sus garras, Bella le agarró la mano a Edward.  
Cuando se levantó, los dos cazadores se acercaron, con unas expresiones salvajes y llenas de malas intenciones.  
— ¡Maldición! — Susurró Edward.  
Bella se quedó paralizada, cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y cubrió su boca con la suya.

* * *

Ladys! Ladys! Lo prometido cumplido, aquí estamos. Como les dije cuando 50 personas visiten cada capítulo publicaré uno nuevo.

La verdad no se que deducir de las estadísticas, lo único que podría decir es que los resultados no son concluyentes ya que hay dos factores que afectan en la toma de los datos:

1\. Al actualizar tan seguido la publicación no se refresca, por lo tanto queda debajo de todas las historias actualizadas y probablemente algunas chicas no lo ven.

2\. Las lectoras fantasma (like me) que no dejan huella ni se enteran de las actualizaciones y dados los Follow, Review y Favorite puedo decir que afecta mucho.

3\. La historia no es lo suficiente buena o interesante para que la sigan, lo cual es un poco triste para mi y por lo tanto tome la decisión de esperar al capitulo 4 hacer algo al respecto ya que habrán mas datos.

Datos analizados:

Reviews 3 Followers 6 Favorites 4

Total of **207 Views** and **124 Visitors** to story: **Mordida por el vampiro**.

 **Break down by Chapter**

 **Chapter 1 - Views 150 - Visitors 112**

 **Chapter 2 - Views 56 - Visitors 50**

Se que todo eso debe verse tonto y aburrido pero para mi tiene un poco de sentido, soy algo así como una mujer de ciencia (Química) y aunque no es mi especialidad es algo que me gusto hacer debido a que mi mas grande dolor de cabeza es sentirme ignorada en algo que me gusta hacer.

Adaptar no es algo estúpido, no fácil, aunque no muy difícil es mas bien complejo. Quienes adaptamos queremos encontrar historias que llamen al publico a participar de la lectura, debemos leer una y mil veces para corregir gramática y ortografía que son errores muy comunes en las traducciones tipo que encontramos en internet. Adicional a esto debemos tener cuidado con nombrar a los personajes, seria raro que James pasara de ser James a ser no se... ¿Felix?, caracterizar a los personajes ( ¿Bella rubia? ) y también darle el sentido correcto a algunas expresiones que sinceramente al no contextualizar no tienen sentido. No es que me queje de todooo eso, de hecho me gusta, ya que cuando leo un libro sin importar como sean los personajes siempre me imagino a Edward y Bella como sus personajes, no se si será un problema... pero a mi me causa un _noseque._

 _"Escritoras"_ critiquen si quieren.

No siendo mas...

Recuerden, la regla de las 50 visitas sigue en pie so... ya saben, si quieren capitulo difundan esta historia. Cuenta la gente, no los vistos.

las quiero y besos,

 **GN**

 **Ps. Gracias a todas las lectoras a las que siguen la historia o mi cuenta y en especial a estas 3:**

 **annabelle15**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tary masen cullen**

¡Gracias por los Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 4**

El calor corría por sus venas mientras Edward la besaba. Sus brazos eran dos sólidas murallas que la rodeaban, sujetándola con fuerza. Bella dejó de intentar alejarse de él. La oscuridad que estaba gruñendo desapareció, reemplazada por la intriga y el deseo.  
Sus brazos se deslizaron para envolverse alrededor de su cuello. Ella lo atrajo aún más cerca, mientras él profundizaba el beso.  
Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un beso pudiera ser tan maravilloso. Abriendo sus labios, ella empujó su lengua dentro de la caverna húmeda de su boca, lamiendo y probando. Su lengua tocó la punta de un colmillo, sintiendo que descendía en respuesta.  
Él sabía a oscuridad y pecado, era una tentación y una deliciosa necesidad. Y, sin embargo, ese perverso deseo tenía el sabor amargo de la tristeza, como si Edward batallara con un demonio mucho más poderoso que el que estaba en su interior. Pero la pasión los enlazaba a los dos.  
El aroma a especias y su masculinidad la rodeaban totalmente. Bella gimió cuando él cerró sus manos en su pelo. Su erección se frotaba contra la parte baja de su vientre.  
 _Seremos amantes_

Edward reclamaría su cuerpo, como había reclamado su alma, dominándola y sin permitirle la libertad que había disfrutado durante toda su vida. La visión que había tenido con él, se asomaba en su mente mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban.  
Y entonces él se apartó, con sus ojos oscuros calmados, mientras que los de Bella estaban dilatados por el deseo. Edward jadeaba, igual que ella.  
El beso no había significado nada. Nada en absoluto.  
Temblando, Bella se pasó la mano por la boca, limpiando su gusto, su tacto. La rabia ardía con una llama fría.  
— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— Dame un momento. — Dijo Edward.  
Witherdale había desaparecido. Pero los cazadores no se habían ido todavía.  
Su mirada cayó sobre ellos como un rayo láser. — Marchaos. Ella no ha roto ninguna regla.  
Un gruñido retumbó profundamente de un werewolf. Ninguno de ellos se marchó.  
Edward apretó el puño.  
De repente, la sangre empezó a manar de la nariz del cazador que gruñía. Sujetándose la cabeza, el lobo maldijo, mientras que su compañero palidecía. Entonces dieron media vuelta y se fueron.  
— Vamos. — Edward agarró la mano de Bella. — Mi hotel está cerca.

Bella lo acompañó hasta un elegante Mercedes. No le dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hotel.  
— Me besaste para distraerme.  
Edward salió y le abrió la puerta del coche con cortesía, mientras que un empleado corría a ayudarlos.  
— Te besé para marcarte como mía. Como una advertencia para que guardasen las distancias. Y cuando eso no funcionó, apliqué un poco más de presión.  
— Yo no soy tuya.  
El deseo se reflejaba en los ojos de Edward.  
— Pronto lo serás. Es nuestro futuro, Bella.  
Esas palabras la dejaron aturdida.

Al entrar en el hotel, el portero le dirigió a Bella una sonrisa y un guiño. Como si supiera las intenciones de Edward.  
Bella gruñó y le envió un pensamiento punzante, directo a la cabeza del portero. Estremeciéndose, el hombre presionó dos dedos contra su sien.  
Edward frunció el ceño y la empujó a uno de los ascensores.  
— No vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella. El portero no te ha hecho nada malo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú hiciste lo mismo con el cazador. Yo solo le he provocado un dolor de cabeza, para que se lo piense dos veces antes de guiñarme un ojo. No es que tenga mucho cerebro, viendo lo que hace para ganarse la vida.  
Entrando en el ascensor, Edward sacudió la cabeza.  
— No lo juzgues tan rápido. Ese portero se llama Mark, y era profesor de economía. Mark tuvo un problema con el juego, su esposa se divorció de él y empezó a beber. Esto es sólo temporal.  
— ¿Quién eres tú, San Edward? ¿Y a quién le importan los problemas de un portero?  
La campanilla sonó y Edward se apartó para dejarla pasar.

— A ti Bella. Tú conociste a Mark cuando era un sin techo sucio, pidiendo limosna en la calle y le diste dinero para una comida caliente. Nadie más lo miraba, pero tú si. Tu bondad le dio la confianza necesaria para buscar ayuda y conseguir este trabajo.  
Demasiado aturdida para responder, Bella esperó a que Edward abriese la puerta de su suite y lo siguió dentro. Entraron a una sala con un sofá de cuero blanco en forma de L y un bar rodeado de elegantes banquetas de madera. Detrás de la sala había una habitación con puertas correderas de cristal, que daban a un brillante océano turquesa.  
Cerrando la puerta, Edward se apoyó en ella. — Te quedarás aquí conmigo y fuera de la vista de los demás.  
— ¡Como el infierno que voy a hacer eso! Sólo estoy aquí para dar tiempo suficiente a los cazadores para que dejen de seguirme, pero todavía tengo la energía suficiente para romperles las piernas.  
— No los tocarás y no me desobedecerás en esto.  
Irritada, Bella le dijo que hiciera algo anatómicamente imposible.  
Los labios de Edward se torcieron.

— Tienes una boca muy sucia. Tendría que castigarte. — Murmuró él.  
— ¡Te reto a que lo intentes! —Le provocó ella.  
La respiración de Bella se disparó en sus pulmones, cuando Edward se quito el cinturón Gucci de cuero negro, notó vagamente mientras se alejaba de él. La luz brilló en la hebilla de plata.  
Él dividió el aire con un chasquido cuando lo agitó en el aire. Los ojos de Edward relucían con desafío.  
Bella se dio la vuelta para echarse a correr, pero él la agarró de la cintura.  
— Nunca me desafíes, Bella. Ahora bájate los pantalones.

— ¡De ninguna manera lo haré! — Gritó.

— Si, lo vas a hacer.  
La voz profunda habló en su mente obligándola a obedecer. Horrorizada, vio como sus manos tanteaban la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros y los deslizaba hasta los tobillos. Edward le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.  
— Braguitas blancas con pequeñas flores azules. Muy femenina. Bájatelas también.  
Bella luchó contra esa abrumadora orden, pero terminó bajándoselas.  
Su mandíbula se tensó mientras él observaba los rizos, que salpicaban ligeramente el vértice de sus muslos.  
Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Cautiva en sus poderosas garras, ella maldijo cuando él se sentó y la puso sobre sus rodillas.  
El cinturón volvió a romper el aire otra vez. Tensa, Bella esperó el aguijón de dolor. Pero en lugar de pegarle, sus largos dedos acariciaron su trasero desnudo. Edward lo apretó y amasó suavemente hasta que ella se estremeció de placer.

— Debería azotarte... — Murmuró él. — Pero no quiero dejar una marca en este trasero tan hermoso. Hay actividades más placenteras que tengo en mente para él.

Acariciando su trasero, él le dio un travieso apretón.  
— Cuando te monte por detrás...

Un gemido escapó de Bella, cuando la lengua cálida de Edward acarició una redondeada nalga.

—O cuando saboree tu delicioso cuerpo. Mmm...  
Edward deslizó un dedo desde su trasero, hasta llegar a la humedad proveniente de su núcleo. Bella gimió.  
— Puedo darte mucho placer. No te golpearé. Y saborearé tu suave piel más adelante. Todo tu cuerpo.  
 _Oh, por favor. Por favor._

Ardiendo de vergüenza, volvió la cara. Esta vez, Bella sabía que no era la voz sedosa de él hablando dentro de su mente, sino su propio deseo.  
Edward la soltó y ella cayó al suelo con la ropa interior y los pantalones enredados en los tobillos. Bella lo miró mientras se volvía a poner el cinturón.  
— Si estuviese en tu lugar, yo me levantaría. — Aconsejó Edward. — Estás muy tentadora tirada en el suelo con los pantalones bajados.  
Cuando ella rápidamente se arregló la ropa, Edward se rió. Mirándolo, se abrochó los pantalones.  
— Control de la mente. Que bien. ¿Crees que así te pondrás por encima de mi demonio?  
Un destello iluminó los ojos oscuros de Edward. — Puede ser.  
La mandíbula de Bella cayó, cuando Edward empezó a flotar hacia el techo como un globo. Subió hasta que su cabeza casi tocó el techo.  
— Ahora estoy muy por encima de tu diablo.  
— Oh... Wow... — Exclamó Bella con voz débil.  
— Aunque puede que no esté por encima de tu ángel, sobretodo si tiene alas...  
Bromeó Edward, descendiendo lentamente.

Cuando volvió a posarse en el suelo, Edward sonrió con arrogancia.  
— Ponte cómoda. Tengo que hacer una llamada.  
Bella huyó de la sala para escapar de su mirada burlona.  
Ese vampiro tenía un enorme poder, del tipo que nunca había visto.  
Ni siquiera el elegante mobiliario calmaba sus turbulentas emociones. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación, reparando en una orquídea blanca que reposaba en un florero de cristal sobre una pequeña mesa con controles deslizantes. La orquídea brillaba en toda su belleza.  
Bella sintió que sus violentas emociones se calmaban al observar su delicadeza y fragilidad.  
Acarició los pétalos, recordando las flores que su padre le regalaba a su madre para sorprenderla. El suave grito de alegría de su madre, la tímida sonrisa de su padre. Entonces recordó el día en que volvió a casa y encontró a su hermana más joven llorando de miedo y los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo.

La sangre encharcada a sus pies.  
La orquídea se marchitó. Sus delicadas hojas se cerraron y se volvieron marrones mientras moría.  
 _Nada sobrevive a mí alrededor._

Las lágrimas quemaron su garganta.  
Bella abrió la puerta corredera y salió.  
Con las manos aferradas a la barandilla, observó el movimiento de las olas en el agitado mar azul. Sentía el estomago revuelto.  
— La orquídea ha muerto a causa de tu dolor, no porque tú lo hayas hecho. — Le dijo Edward.  
Tensando los hombros, Bella siguió mirando hacia el mar. Este vampiro tenía el poder de leer su mente. En ese momento se sintió más expuesta que cuando la obligó a bajarse los pantalones. Bella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.  
— Yo quería que muriese.  
— Eso no es cierto. Puedo sentir tu dolor. Es como un poderoso viento, cortante y afilado.  
— Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

— Eres la mayor de las trillizas. Tu padre y tu madre formaron una unión ilegal y fueron asesinados por un cazador de recompensas de la Sociedad hace seis años. Para escapar de su atención, tus hermanas y tú huisteis y os escondisteis, viviendo del fondo de ahorros que vuestros padres os dejaron al morir. Fuiste la responsable de cuidar a tus hermanas, pero cuando cumplisteis los veintiuno, os separasteis porque vuestros objetivos eran diferentes. Rosalie quiere usar sus recientes poderes oscuros para vengar la muerte de vuestros padres. Y Alice está decidida a no usar nunca sus poderes oscuros y quiere encajar en el mundo de los humanos. O por lo menos intentarlo. Tú empezaste hace poco tus estudios universitarios y Witherdale te secuestró en el segundo día de clase.  
Tensa, Bella apretó los dedos en la barandilla.

— Ya sabía que la Sociedad tenía un archivo sobre mí, ya que mi padre era un demonio y a mi me consideraran igual.  
— Tú no eres tu padre, Bella. Tienes que dominar la oscuridad dentro de ti o te matará.  
— ¿Quién eres tú, mi juez, jurado y verdugo? — Respondió ella.

— No deseo serlo. Solo quiero ayudarte.  
La dulzura de su voz casi la quebró. Tenía que ser fuerte. La única persona en quien podía confiar, era en sí misma.  
— No necesito tu ayuda.

— No estés tan segura. Los cazadores te han evitado hasta tu cumpleaños. Pero nunca dejarán de perseguirte, hasta que la Sociedad quede satisfecha y ya no seas una amenaza.  
Ella se volvió hacia él. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
La esperanza revoloteó en el interior de Bella. Si pudiera encontrar una manera de acabar con esto, podría vivir una vida normal.

 _Por favor_ , pensó desesperadamente, _quiero una vida normal._  
 _Después de matar a Witherdale_ , susurró la oscuridad.  
— Que tú y yo nos acoplemos.

Bella lo miró.

— Esa es la razón de que ahora estés aquí. Cuando nos vinculemos sexualmente, absorberé tus poderes oscuros y los disminuiré, para que no dañes a Witherdale.  
La mirada de Edward se mantuvo estable, incluso cuando su garganta pulsó.  
— ¿Y si me niego? — Bella se atragantó con las palabras.

— Es muy simple. Entonces morirás

* * *

Hello! Hello! Niñas, mis conclusiones sobre el _por qué_ no teníamos visitas tan rápido (Leer nota capítulo anterior). En fin! mientras dormia las visitas llegaron a 54 _QuePenaMundial_ me trasnoche estudiando y al final me levante enferma y hasta ahora noté el número de visitas.

Buen día y gracias chicas por seguir esta adaptación. También quiero aclarar que la idea no es dejar la historia si no tratar de difundirla para que mas personas la lean y así poder subir los capítulos más rápido. :p

Las quiere y besos,

 **GN**

 **Ps. Como siempre gracias infinitas a:**

 **annabelle15** **Paty Limon** **tary masen cullen**

Por seguir la historia y apoyarme :D

Gracias por los Follows y Favorites

Ps 2. La invito a dejar Reviews

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LES RECUERDO, DEPENDE DE LAS VISITAS NO DE LOS REVIEWS O DE LAS VECES QUE VEAN **SOLO VISTTAS** ASÍ QUE DIFUNDAN E INVITEN GENTE A LEER. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 5**

— ¿Me matarías?  
El pánico hizo que un sabor amargo le subiera por la garganta.  
Había ido voluntariamente al hotel con él. ¡Qué idiota era! Sus posibilidades serían mucho mejores, si se hubiera quedado en la calle con los cazadores vigilando todos sus movimientos.  
— No, Bella. — Una emoción ensombrecía sus ojos. — Nunca lo haría.  
— Entonces sólo tengo una opción. Tener relaciones sexuales contigo.  
— Tienes que hacerlo. — Dijo él suavemente. — Es el único camino.  
Él usaría sus poderes como Antiguo y la sometería hasta que ella le rogase y suplicase. Entonces Edward la dominaría mentalmente, así como su cuerpo desnudo la dominaría en la cama, absorbiendo la parte que ella temía, pero que al mismo tiempo necesitaba. La oscuridad que la hacía tan fuerte y valiente. Sin esa parte, Bella se convertiría en un felpudo suave y dócil. La gente fácilmente podría hacerle daño.  
— No puedo vivir sin mis poderes oscuros.

— Yo te protegeré, Bella. Te lo prometo. Siempre estaré cerca de ti y te mantendré a salvo. Piensa en esto como un acuerdo de negocios. — Sonrió lentamente, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos. Edward miró dentro de la habitación, a la cama blanca como la nieve. — Seremos amigos con beneficios muy agradables. Haré que todo sea muy placentero para los dos.  
— Eso es lo que me preocupa.  
Bella entró en la habitación, con intenciones de huir. Pero antes de que  
llegara a la puerta, Edward se acercó a ella por detrás y deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura, empujándola con fuerza contra él. Él bajó la cabeza y rozó su nuca. El deseo recorrió sus venas, cuando ella sintió su aliento en su oreja. Edward agarró el lóbulo suavemente entre sus dientes.  
— Recuerda, Bella. Viste el futuro en la visión que compartimos.

No puedes luchar contra ella. Te tendré en mi cama. Incluso ahora, tus muslos tiemblan ansiando abrirse para mí. Te montaré muy lentamente y conseguiré que grites. Te llevaré al éxtasis. Y cuando sientas que no puedes soportarlo más, empujaré más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, hasta que me supliques que me vacíe dentro de ti.  
Edward no era un vampiro, era el mismo diablo. Luchar contra esa seducción parecía más difícil que enfrentarse con Witherdale. Bella estaba luchando fuertemente contra su oscura sensualidad.  
—No quiero ni necesito tu cuerpo, o tu protección. Puedo cuidarme muy bien yo sola.

Los largos dedos de Edward se deslizaron por su cuerpo, hasta llegar debajo de sus pechos. No los tocó, pero su mano se quedó a milímetros, sintiendo que un calor abrasador atravesaba su camiseta.  
— ¿Igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Estás segura de que fue la oscuridad la que te protegió de Witherdale?  
Una pequeña duda se formó en la mente de Bella.  
— No era lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento. Ahora sí. En este momento soy más fuerte de lo que era, cuando tontamente pensé que Witherdale necesitaba mi ayuda y le dejé subir a mi coche. Hice una buena acción y me castigaron.  
Con un suspiro de cansancio, Edward se apartó. Bella se sintió absurdamente abandonada.  
— Hacer una buena obra por un extraño no siempre acaba mal. Pero dime una cosa, Bella. ¿Cómo escapaste del horno? No fue tu poder de demonio.  
Los recuerdos la atravesaron como una cuchilla en la piel. Las llamas, el calor y la muerte, y al final un bendito frío.

— La luz blanca... — Susurró. — Ella apagó las llamas antes de que ese idiota me tirara dentro.  
— Tu mitad angelical te ayudó a escapar. Naturalezas gemelas, Bella. El bien y el mal existen dentro de ti, pero tienes que encontrar el equilibrio.  
— ¿Cómo? Mi demonio es más fuerte. Él nunca habría permitido que hubiese ayudado a Witherdale en primer lugar.  
— No puedo discutirte eso.

Las sombras danzaban en su rostro cuando ella se volvió hacia él.  
En sus ojos oscuros, Bella reconoció un espíritu afín. Edward estaba frío por dentro, congelado, tan vacío como un desierto ártico.  
Usando sus poderes, ella entró en él para encontrar lo que había en su alma.  
La oscuridad de allí la hizo suspirar. Su alma era un enorme agujero. Era como  
mirar hacia un interminable vacío, sin luz que atravesara la oscuridad.  
Bella salió de dentro de él.  
El rostro de Edward se convirtió en granito. Sus emociones crepitaban sobre ella, en oleadas de una tremenda soledad y angustia. Era lo que él sentía.  
— No luches contra la Sociedad, Bella. — Le dijo con calma. — Resistirte a ellos sólo te causará más problemas.  
— ¿Qué harían contigo?  
Edward no dijo nada. Una extraña conexión se forjó entre los dos.  
Sin poder evitarlo, ella le tocó el rostro, sintiendo su incipiente barba en sus dedos.  
— Ya sé lo que pueden hacerme a mí. Vi lo que sus cazadores les hicieron a mis padres. Los mataron, y todo porque mi padre se dejó llevar un poco por...

— Mató a un ser humano.

Bella dejó caer la mano.  
— Tuvo una buena razón. Ese humano era un desgraciado que se aprovechaba de personas inocentes. Mi madre le pidió a mi padre que lo detuviera. Fue justicia.  
— Tu madre tendría que habérselo notificado a las autoridades.  
— ¿Por qué? Mi padre hizo un trabajo mucho más eficiente.  
— La justicia humana se deja a los seres humanos. Es la regla principal de la Sociedad. Tenemos poderes de los que los seres humanos carecen y eso altera el equilibrio. La justicia es mejor, si la aplican aquellos que son imparciales. Existen leyes que nos rigen, por una buena razón.  
— ¿Y tus razones, Edward? ¿Por qué haces esto? — Bella sintió una punzada de compasión por este vampiro. — ¿Por qué te causan ese sufrimiento, Edward? ¿Por qué estás trabajando para ellos?

Cuando su mirada se oscureció y se volvió más fría, el entendimiento la golpeó.  
— Te obligaron. Debe tratarse de algo muy serio.  
Las emociones salían de él en oleadas. Bella llamó de nuevo a sus poderes y se centró en el vampiro. Un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo, pero no luchaba con el mal, sino con el vacío.  
La luz blanca dentro de Bella brilló por la necesidad de consolarlo. Bella le tocó la mano para forjar una conexión y enviar rayos curativos a su cuerpo.  
La boca de Edward se apretó como si estuviera tratando de resistirse a su compasión, pero no se alejó. Bella sintió que su control se escapaba, cuando salió más luz de ella, intentando curar la amarga herida que este vampiro escondía. Su mitad ángel anhelaba ese vínculo con él para aliviar su angustia.  
Unos minutos más tarde, Bella volvió a su cuerpo, drenada y agotada. Edward la observó con una mirada cautelosa.  
— Has agotado tu energía positiva. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, cuando la necesitas  
tanto?  
Bella extendió sus temblorosos dedos.

— Estoy aprendiendo a conocer el alcance de mis poderes. Es como si no tuviera ningún control sobre el ángel y el demonio dentro de mí.  
— Yo te puedo enseñar a controlar al demonio. — Su expresión se ensombreció. — Pero no sé nada sobre el control del bien.  
— ¿Puedes enseñarme? Si me enseñas a controlar al demonio, te lo agradecería.  
— Puede ser. — Él continuó observándola con una mirada pensativa. — Por un precio.  
Un precio demasiado alto que pagar, Bella estaba segura.  
— ¿Qué precio?  
— ¡Bésame! — Exigió Edward.  
Un beso y nada más. Eso no podía hacerle daño.

Bella levantó el rostro y Edward le enmarcó la cara con las manos, deslizando sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso fue un simple y provocador roce. Cuando ella abrió la boca, la mano de Edward se cerró en su pelo, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Él arrasó su boca profundamente, reclamando y acariciando.  
Se sentía como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor en su cuerpo. Su espíritu había estado dentro de él, su cuerpo lo conocía desde que había tenido ese sueño. Cada tensa curva, cada trozo de dureza. Los músculos de su espalda, la suave firmeza de su trasero, la fuerza de sus extremidades... el poder de sus brazos.  
Sabía cómo sería sentir toda su virilidad empujándola contra la cama, acomodándose entre sus muslos temblorosos, cuando él los abriese para unir su cuerpo al de ella. El deseo sexual se intensificó, hasta que sintió llamas recorriendo su cuerpo.

Su control se perdió por la urgente necesidad de recorrer su piel con su mano.  
Tanteando los botones, Bella deslizó sus manos dentro de su camisa con un gemido, sintiendo sus firmes músculos y el suave vello de su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su abdomen.  
Bella gimió cuando lo tocó, lo necesitaba, necesitaba esa deliciosa fricción entre ellos. Su erección presionaba contra su vientre y las imágenes de la visión surgieron en su mente.  
Entonces Edward le sacó la camiseta, quitándole a continuación el sujetador blanco, que cayó al suelo. Él masajeó sus pechos, frotando sus dedos contra sus endurecidos pezones. Cuando bajó la cabeza para chupar uno, ella gritó.  
La conexión forjada entre ellos, la excitaba igual que a su luz blanca y oscura, que reaccionaron fuertemente a su sensualidad. El vampiro controlaba su cuerpo como un maestro, acariciándola hasta que ella palpitó de dolor y haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su liberación.  
Él eliminaría la oscuridad, liberándola. Desnudando su alma.

Edward levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión. Sus dientes se alargaron al sentir el olor de la palpitante sangre bajo su piel.  
Una puerta se cerró de golpe, lo que hizo que la conciencia de Edward regresará a la realidad.

— ¡Mierda! — Murmuró Edward, soltándola.  
Bella se arregló rápidamente la ropa, cuando escuchó cantar a una chica.  
— Hey, Edward. Hay un gran centro comercial aquí. Deberías ver todas las maravillas que tiene Ocean Drive.

Edward se dirigió hacia la sala, con Bella siguiéndole.  
Una adolescente, alta y delgada, con un bolso Gucci en el hombro, rebuscaba en una bolsa. Su brillante pelo negro tenía mechas rojas, combinando con la falda roja y negra y el top de encaje que llevaba.  
La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.  
— Bree, te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación. Es muy arriesgado que te aventures fuera del hotel.  
— Estaba aburrida de ver televisión. Tenía que comprarme unos zapatos nuevos. Estos tacones me están matando.  
Cuando Bella miró otra vez, un duende verde sustituyó a la chica. La mujer duende sonrió, mostrando unos pequeños dientes puntiagudos y colmillos prominentes.  
— Estos están mucho mejor.

Edward suspiró.  
— Bella, esta es Bree. Mi... Ayudante. Bree, esta es Bella.  
La mujer duende la miró.  
— La Darklighter. Te diría que es un placer conocerte, pero no confío en las de tu clase.  
— Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, también. No sabía que los duendes pudieran cambiar de forma.

Bree se encogió de hombros. — Es un juego de niños.  
— Bueno, por lo que veo apenas acabas de salir de la infancia. — Señaló Bella.

— Difícilmente. Tengo cincuenta y dos años. — Con su mirada asustada, la mujer duende continuó. — Nosotros envejecemos muy lentamente. No tan lento como Edward, pero lo bastante lento. Supongo que cambiar de forma es un truco que cualquier duende puede dominar, yo puedo ser cualquiera. Incluso puedo entrar en la mente de alguien, buscar una imagen de una persona importante para él y tomar esa forma. — Sus ojos verdes brillaban. — Puedo intentarlo contigo.  
— No, eso no es una buena idea... — Empezó a decir Edward.  
Un anciano vestido de negro apareció. James Witherdale.  
— ¿Quién es? ¿Este es tu padre? — Preguntó Bree transformada en Witherdale.

Bella se atragantó de rabia, y esa emoción alimentó de energía a su mitad demoníaca. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar mientras un gruñido ahogado salía de su garganta. Witherdale, de pie frente a ella, se reía. El enemigo. Tenía que ser destruido.  
Witherdale retrocedió.  
— Edward, tu Darklighter está descontrolada.  
Con un grito, como una Banshee, Bella se lanzó hacia su enemigo. Una neblina roja nubló su mente, instándola a herir, mutilar y matar. Podía sentir a Witherdale riéndose de ella, insultándola por ser amable y ayudar a un extraño que sangraba. Encadenándola en un sótano oscuro, la puerta del horno abierta, esperándola...  
La mujer duende huyó, pero Bella fue más rápida. Sus uñas se alargaron encontrando carne y rasgando. El olor de la sangre fresca le dio nueva vida a su demonio, emitiendo un rugido de satisfacción. Al momento, dos brazos de acero rodearon su cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás.  
— ¡Basta, Bella! Nadie te retiene en un sótano. Este no es James Witherdale.

Edward puso su mano sobre su frente, calmando el demonio furioso de su interior. Bella sintió que la luz blanca que le había enviado antes, volvía a ella. Aturdida, notó que su rabia iba desapareciendo.  
Sangre verde y roja corría por la cara de la mujer duende. Bree la miró aterrorizada mientras se alejaba, limpiándose el rostro. Tan pronto como tocó las heridas, estas comenzaron a sanar. Extraño, pensó Bella vagamente. Por lo general, los duendes no se curaban tan rápido.  
— Recuérdame que no entre en tu cabeza de nuevo. — Dijo Bree con voz temblorosa.  
Los murmullos de Edward calmaron a Bella, su voz de terciopelo susurraba hipnóticamente. La luz blanca dentro de ella respondió a su llamada y apagó finalmente su furia. Jadeante, Bella se apartó de él y volvió a la normalidad.

O todo lo que "volver a la normalidad" fuera para una Darklighter.  
Una hora más tarde, con Bree confinada en su habitación, Edward se sentó en el sofá. Sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado, Bella caminaba de un lado a otro.  
— Deja que me vaya, Edward. ¡No puedes retenerme aquí! Me arriesgaré con los cazadores de recompensas.  
— No puedo dejarte ir. — Contestó él. —Y tampoco voy a permitir que te arriesgues exponiéndote a ellos. Tus emociones están muy fuera de control, así que te quedarás aquí.

— ¡Como el infierno que me voy a quedar! —Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo. — Y conozco muy bien el infierno, para saber cómo es. Ni siquiera son las llamas y el dolor punzante que está arañando dentro de mí para escapar, es el conocimiento de esa maldita bondad que tengo y que también está atrapada en esa jaula.  
— Lo sé.  
La serenidad de su voz calmó su furia. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. La angustia del vampiro envolvía su aura.

La expresión de Edward se oscureció. No le gustaba la intensidad con la que ella miraba su alma, viendo la oscuridad que la rodeaba.  
Su propia oscuridad particular.  
— Estás herido. — Susurró con voz soñadora y ella sabía que era la bondad en su interior, sus poderes angelicales los que lo observaban y le contaban lo que veían. — Lo escondes muy bien, pero la vida te ha provocado cicatrices y es por eso que estás solo. Tiene que ver con Bree y su pasado...  
Chasqueando los dedos, Edward rompió la visión, como si fuera un cristal. Bella se sobresaltó y apretó los dedos en sus sienes.  
— Estamos hablando de ti, Bella. — Él le dirigió una mirada de acero. — Has admitido que no puedes controlar al ángel o al demonio.

Bella soltó un suspiro tembloroso, sorprendida por la realidad.  
— Entonces enséñame Edward. Enséñame a controlar mi temperamento y mis emociones. Todo lo que yo quería era ir a la universidad y tener una vida normal.  
— No hay tal cosa como una vida normal. No para ti. — Contestó él suavemente. — Te enseñaré a contenerte y a buscar el equilibrio, Bella. Pero tienes que obedecerme y seguir mis reglas. Hago esto para protegerte.  
Ante la mención de la palabra obediencia, su rebelde demonio mostró su lado oscuro.  
— ¡No necesito protección, necesito mis poderes!

— Tus ojos se están volviendo rojos otra vez, Bella. La oscuridad se está levantando. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia. No te gustarían las consecuencias. No conoces el alcance de mi poder. Puedo entrar en tu mente y controlar cada uno de tus pensamientos.  
 _Ah, maldición_. Su demonio se retiró a toda prisa. Bella dio un paso atrás, golpeándose las piernas contra el sofá.  
— ¡Siéntate! — Le ordenó en tono sedoso.  
Bella se sentó.  
— ¡Quédate ahí! — Susurró Edward.  
Algo suave rozó su mente. El rubor enrojeció su rostro mientras Bella lo sentía dentro y alrededor de ella.  
Edward empezó a tocar su cuerpo como un violinista pulsando las cuerdas de un instrumento. Acariciándola ligeramente. Y lo hacía sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, tan lejos de ella como si estuviera en el Ártico. Mirándola.

Gimiendo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un hormigueo en la piel, mientras que las manos fantasmales se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, tirando de sus pezones con los dedos, hasta que las puntas excesivamente sensibles se irguieron. Entonces sintió como si cientos de fuertes y suaves manos tocasen todo su cuerpo.  
Con pasividad, Edward la observaba con los brazos cruzados y la boca fruncida con seriedad.  
Su toque era exótico, el calor se extendía por su frío cuerpo. Más manos acariciaban su espalda, arrastrándose entre sus braguitas y su trasero. Bella saltó al notar que un dedo se deslizaba suavemente entre sus nalgas.

Unas manos fantasmas agarraron sus caderas, mientras otras abrían sus muslos. La humedad manaba de su núcleo. Bella apretó los puños, temblando y luchando contra las sensaciones, cuando unos dedos abrieron suavemente la hendidura mojada, deslizándose por ella.  
Un largo dedo entró en su núcleo, los sensibles tejidos temblaron con esa invasión. Bella se intentó apartar para mantenerlo fuera, pero fracasó. El dedo se movió entrando y saliendo, haciéndola gemir. Mientras tanto otro acariciaba su clítoris, moviéndose en círculos con movimientos perezosos que aumentaban poco a poco el ritmo. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mientras suaves gemidos salían de su boca. Ella era una marioneta y Edward el maestro titiritero, moviendo las cuerdas de su cuerpo, cada toque tan ligero como una pluma, excitándola más y más...

— Por favor... — Jadeó Bella. — Por favor.  
Edward se acercó, mirándola con ojos feroces.  
— ¿Por favor, qué, cariño?  
— Deja que me corra. — Gimió.  
Un pequeño empujón, una caricia más dura y ella explotó, estremeciéndose con violencia. Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausta y temblorosa. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cuello como el tallo quebrado de una margarita.  
— Puedo controlarte, dulzura. Sólo necesito entrar en tu mente para que seas sexualmente sumisa a mí.  
El olor almizclado de su excitación llenaba el aire. Bella se tragó un suspiro nervioso, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.  
— Esto es por tu protección, Bella. No voy a verte desgarrada por los cazadores. — Una sombra cruzó su rostro. — ¿Ahora seguirás mis reglas?  
— Tal vez.  
Una mano fantasma se ahuecó entre sus piernas y comenzó a masajearla.  
— Ya no más. — Gimió Bella. — Está bien, seguiré tus reglas.  
La mano desapareció. Edward sonrió con satisfacción masculina.

 _Dos pueden jugar a este mismo juego_ , pensó Bella.

— Yo también tengo unas cuantas reglas. No más de esa mierda mental.  
Bella deslizó una mano por el muslo de él, tocándolo entre las piernas. Acarició la dura y gruesa erección, que se movió bajo su mano.  
Edward no era tan inmune a ella. Durante todo el tiempo que la había acariciado hasta llegar al orgasmo, él también se había excitado. Satisfecha, ella sonrió y le acarició de nuevo.  
— ¿Edward?  
Él jadeaba entrecortadamente.  
— De acuerdo. No más seducciones telepáticas.  
Cuando ella se apartó, satisfecha con su pequeña victoria, Edward se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Pero el vampiro sonrió lentamente.

— Prefiero que sea real, tu cuerpo desnudo en mis brazos. Eso será un desafío mucho más apasionante y excitante.  
 _Eso es lo que me temo_ , pensó Bella.

* * *

Holis! Nuevo cap! Gracias a todas quienes siguen la historia (Fantasmas o no). Feliz noche o día o madrugada... lo que sea, depende de en que parte del planeta se encuentren.

ESTÉN PENDIENTES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO Y SI ESTÁN PENDIENTES EL 7 TAMBIÉN ESTARÁ PRONTO EN LA PLATAFORMA.

La quiero, besos,

 **GN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 6**

El día siguiente resultó ser una tortura para Edward, mientras trabajaba con Bella.  
Ella había pasado la noche en su habitación. Resistiendo la tentación de unirse a ella en la cama, Edward se sentó en la sala viendo la televisión. Necesitaba dormir poco y alimentarse sólo una vez al mes, a pesar de que podía tomar algún alimento humano. No estaba dispuesto a dejar sin protección a Bella, pensaba mientras cambiaba los canales, intentando ignorar el olor de su perfume.  
Su exuberante cuerpo era dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, el sabor de su boca había hecho que su sangre ardiera y se dirigiera de su cabeza a su ingle. Edward nunca se había excitado con tanta rapidez. Después de dos mil años de existencia, muy pocas mujeres podían agitar su alma cansada. Pero su alma ya estaba manchada con la sangre de otra Darklighter. Y se había jurado que nunca permitiría que eso volviera a suceder.  
 _Por eso es mejor estar solo_ , pensó. _Solo tengo que dominarla para apoderarme de sus poderes oscuros._  
Pero, ¿si la libraba de su oscuridad, no estaría acabando con el espíritu que la hacía fuerte?

Sentado en el sofá de su suite, Edward observaba como Bella alineaba unas fichas de dominó en el suelo, un ejercicio aburrido para enseñarle paciencia.

Cuando ella iba a poner la última ficha con una sonrisa de triunfo, él empujó una y cayeron todas.  
La rabia oscureció su rostro.  
— Eso no es justo. Vuélvelas a poner. Me prometiste que podría nadar, si las colocaba todas sin que se cayesen.  
— Si, pero no te prometí que no las tiraría. Paciencia, Bella. — Dijo observando sus mejillas sonrojadas. — Por cierto, James Witherdale todavía sigue en Miami. Lo he visto en un café al aire libre, cuando fui a la tienda a comprar las fichas de dominó.

Sus dedos se transformaron en garras y sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo sangre. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea blanca. Gruñendo, se lanzó a través del cuarto.  
Edward agitó la mano y Bella cayó, recuperándose enseguida. Él permitió que lo volviera a enfrentar, y ella le hizo una fina línea roja en la mejilla. Gruñendo, ella extendió la mano para golpearle de nuevo.  
Bella hizo una pausa, frunciendo confundida el ceño. Su mirada se centraba en la sangre de la mejilla de Edward. Los rasgos demoníacos desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que su boca temblaba.  
— Te he hecho daño. Edward, te he hecho daño y no lo quería hacer. Lo siento.  
Mientras hablaba, la herida de Edward cicatrizaba.  
— El demonio te ha dominado. Tu furia lo ha soltado y perdiste el control sobre él.

Edward odiaba la desolación que ensombrecía el rostro de Bella.  
— No puedo hacer esto. Cuando me enfado, pienso en el daño que me hizo Witherdale. ¿Y si nunca vez puedo aprender a controlarlo? Me siento tan sola.

— Lo conseguirás. Deja de pensar en Witherdale. Eso solo alimenta a tu demonio.  
Su angustia agrietaba la fría piedra en que su corazón se había convertido. Dioses, él sabía lo que se sentía al estar solo y aislado del mundo. No sentía nada más que eso en su miserable vida. Tenía que ayudarla. A pesar de que su alma se rebelara ante la idea de enredar su vida con una peligrosa Darklighter.  
Y también se rebelaba su corazón.  
Sin embargo, Bella parecía tan desolada y abandonada, que los instintos protectores de Edward surgieron. La abrazó, dejando que se apoyara en él. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sola tantos años, siendo la guardiana de sus hermanas, y trabajando tan duro para mantenerlas a salvo?  
Los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos. Edward podía sentir la sangre de Bella corriendo por sus venas, y su angustiosa confusión empezando a calmarse. Su suave y cálido cuerpo, se fusionaba con el suyo.

Los colmillos se alargaron, así como su virilidad se endureció. Edward acarició la suavidad de su cabello. La quería en su cama, pero no en su vida. Ella podría ser su muerte.  
— ¿Qué haces cuando estás enfadado, Edward?

— Cuento hasta diez hacia atrás, en latín.  
Bella lo miró y arrugó la nariz. Divertido, él se rió y le acarició la mejilla, forjando una conexión entre ellos. Bella lo observó con una mirada de esperanza.  
— Si estás tan decidido a someter a mi demonio, ¿puedes al menos, enseñar a mi mitad angelical a patear traseros?  
Otra grieta se formó en su frío corazón. Edward sonrió, derritiéndose con la adorable expresión en su rostro en forma de corazón. Maldición, era muy hermosa, sexy y demasiado tentadora. Acostarse con Bella sería peligroso, porque ella tenía el poder de desarmar su fría contención. Bella estaba revolviendo algo dentro de él.  
— Normalmente yo muerdo cuellos. Soy un vampiro. — Bromeó.  
El pulso latía aceleradamente en el cuello de Bella. Sus dientes le dolían por el intenso deseo de poner su boca sobre su cuello y marcarla tomando su sangre. Tendría un sabor picante y dulce que se deslizaría por su garganta.

Edward jugó con un mechón de su sedoso cabello, con la mirada entrecerrada, mientras consideraba su deseo. Se imaginó hundiendo sus dientes en su aterciopelada piel, mientras ella estaba desnuda y se aferraba a él, gritando por el enérgico sexo, mientras el sudor empapaba su cama de plumas.  
O el suelo.  
O este mismo sofá.  
Lo ojos azules de Bella perforaron los de él.  
— Los vampiros son seres supuestamente poderosos. He oído historias sobre Edward, el Antiguo, que puede matar con un solo pensamiento. Y al que nadie puede matar.  
— Nadie es totalmente invencible.

— Tú pareces muy fuerte.  
Él sintió un frágil vínculo de confianza crecer entre ellos.  
— No, si me quedo sin cabeza. — Bromeó Edward. — O me enfrento a un fuego. Las dos cosas me pueden matar. Es por eso que he guardado los cuchillos de la comida bajo llave y tengo muchos extintores a mano.

— Pues yo estoy empezando a sentirme muy caliente. En realidad estoy ardiendo.  
Bella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Sorprendido, Edward notó que estaba sacando su camisa de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Las manos de Bella se deslizaron por su desnuda espalda y el cuerpo de Edward se sacudió de placer mientras lo acariciaba.  
A medida que se sumergía en el anhelo de sus ojos azules, Edward se olvidaba de todo y lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de ese momento entre los dos. Bella con su dulzura angelical y demoníaca pasión.  
 _Podría enamorarme de ti._  
¡Por los dioses! ¿Amor? El sexo era una cosa, pero los sentimientos eran un infierno, que no se podía permitir. El amor era letal.  
Mataba.  
El pánico le recorrió la espina dorsal.  
Edward se apartó, preparándose para ver el dolor en los ojos de Bella.  
Primero le enseñaría a Bella contención y paciencia, y a recuperar su control cuando lo perdiera. Nada de sexo hasta que ella controlara firmemente sus emociones.  
Esta Darklighter no se rompería como se rompió la anterior.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, ella puso a prueba su control sexual. Hasta que finalmente Edward, tuvo que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y calmarse.  
Cuando Bella salió al balcón, él reprimió un gemido. Ella suspiró y se estiró voluptuosamente, ese movimiento empujó sus pechos hacia delante.  
Sus manos ansiaban tocarla, acariciar sus pezones y cerrar la boca en uno, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que ella emitiría, mientras él chupaba.  
Notaba los pantalones demasiado apretados. Acomodándoselos, la observó inhalar el aire salado, con una provocativa sonrisa en las esquinas de sus labios rojos.  
Decidido a enfriarse, Edward la persuadió para tener una animada conversación sobre sus estudios, sus esperanzas y sus sueños de obtener un título en administración de empresas. Cuando él le contó que su fortuna venía de ser un socio silencioso en varias empresas de inversión, sus ojos azules brillaron.

— Quiero ser asesora de inversiones. — Le confió Bella, empujando hacia atrás un mechón de pelo.  
— Eso tiene sentido. Tu lado demoníaco encajaría bien en Wall Street.  
Su risa, agradable y desenfadada, sonaba como el canto de un pájaro. Era la risa de una mujer sin temor a lo que pensaran los demás. Totalmente cautivado, Edward se inclinó y la besó.  
Sus labios eran muy suaves. Edward sujetó su cara y bebió de su boca, perdiéndose en su dulzura. Sus lenguas se enredaban en una lucha. Bella suspiró.  
Era tan embriagadora como un buen vino, y tan deliciosa como el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Edward se apartó, poniendo distancia entre ellos, con la excusa de que iba a por unas bebidas. No pudo dejar de notar la sombra de decepción en el rostro de Bella.  
El hielo tintineó en los vasos, mientras preparaba las bebidas. Bella era más peligrosa de lo que la Sociedad se imaginaba, pensó con tristeza. Era un arma letal.  
Algún tiempo después, Edward sugirió un chapuzón en la piscina para refrescarse.  
Él lo necesitaba más que ella, observó Edward con tristeza.

La piscina del hotel estaba llena de mujeres delgadas en tanga y de hombres bronceados en trajes de baño ajustados.  
No era un hotel familiar. Tampoco había niños a la vista. Sólo adultos que se miraban entre si, como si estuvieran hambrientos, y se encontraran en un buffet "Todo lo que puedas comer".  
Bella, flotaba en el agua, a un lado de la piscina.  
El bikini rojo y blanco que llevaba, abrazaba todos los contornos de su exuberante cuerpo. Cuando él la llevó a la tienda del hotel, ese bikini fue el único que se probó. Edward hubiera preferido un traje de baño entero, modesto y virginal. Más o menos del estilo de ropa que se llevaba en el siglo dieciocho.

Edward respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su duramente conquistado control, ya que si no lo conseguía, cedería a la tentación de abrirle las piernas y tomarla en la terraza de la piscina. Olvidándose de todas las personas que estaban en el agua, o tomando el sol en las tumbonas. Quería hacerla gemir. Hacer que gritase y se retorciese. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo mientras se imaginaba su boca, hinchada y roja por sus besos, descendiendo por todo su cuerpo. La sangre se agitó en sus venas bajando directamente hasta su pene.  
Observando la expresión soñadora de Bella, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando tocó su mente. Una nube negra de maldad, invisible para todos los demás, empañaba el aire a su alrededor.  
A pesar de sus instrucciones expresas, Bella estaba pensando en matar a Witherdale. Lentamente.  
Era la hora de otra lección. Nunca hay que desobedecer a un vampiro.  
Una sombra cayó sobre ella, rompiendo su sueño como si fuera de cristal. Bella miró hacia arriba, observando dos piernas bien formadas y musculosas salpicadas de vello oscuro.  
El bañador negro que llevaba, abrazaba sus delgadas caderas. Cada centímetro del metro noventa de ese caliente vampiro, se cernía sobre ella. Los pensamientos sobre Witherdale desaparecieron, dando paso a un fuerte deseo por Edward. Bella cerró los ojos para no mirarle.

Edward sólo quería despojarla de sus poderes, dejándola indefensa y dependiente de él. Bella no había dependido de nadie, desde el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados.  
Gotas de agua la salpicaron, cuando Edward ejecutó un salto perfecto en el agua. Ella escuchó varios jadeos de apreciación femeninos cuando él nadó hasta llegar a su lado.  
Más agua salpicó su rostro, cuando él alegremente sacudió su cabeza. Su cabello negro como la tinta estaba pegado a su cabeza. Entonces, de repente Edward se hundió, nadando bajo el agua y agarrándola con una mano la sumergió.

Otro juego. Genial. Le enseñaría a no jugar con ella. Bella intentó nadar hacia la superficie, pero cuando él no mostró intenciones de liberarla, el pánico la invadió. Expulsó burbujas de aire cuando jadeó. No tenía más aire. El agua la rodeaba.  
¿Se estaba ahogando? ¿Aquí, en la piscina del hotel?  
Aire, necesitaba aire. Bella luchó, pero su fuerza de vampiro era mayor que la de ella y la mantuvo sumergida. La oscuridad se levantó, respondiendo a ese ataque contra su vida. El agua comenzó a hervir y a agitarse, calentándose varios grados. Aún así, Edward no la soltó. La visión de Bella se volvió gris. Sus pulmones gritaban por aire, mientras su demonio luchaba por liberarse.  
 _No te resistas_ , susurró una voz.  
Su luz blanca, superando a su oscuridad. Alentándola para que dejara de luchar. Cada instinto combatía contra eso. Pero la voluntad de rendirse se hizo más fuerte. Bella se relajó y dejó que la luz la invadiera.  
La luz blanca brotó de su cuerpo, refrigerando el agua en un instante y fortaleciéndola. En una explosión de energía renovada, ella se liberó del agarre de Edward y Bella salió a la superficie, jadeando, tosiendo y respirando el anhelado aire.  
Sus manos se agarraron al borde de la piscina y cuando su corazón dejó de latir acelerado, miró a Edward.

Los bañistas habían huido de la piscina, quejándose de que estaba demasiado caliente. Algunos volvían ahora, sumergiendo el dedo del pie en el agua. Edward mientras tanto, la miraba tranquilo y silencioso.  
— ¿El demonio te ha mantenido viva todo este tiempo, Bella? No lo creo.  
— ¡Bastardo! — Ella se atragantó y escupió agua. — Has intentado ahogarme.  
— Si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta. — Le dijo tranquilamente. — Solo quería demostrarte algo. Tu luz blanca fue la que apagó las llamas del horno. Y ahora te ha dado fuerzas para liberarte. Tu mitad angelical es tu protectora, Bella. Es más fuerte que el demonio, si le das la oportunidad de demostrarlo.  
Tragando un suspiro tembloroso, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward se apoyó en el borde, mirándola fijamente.

— Puedes controlar tu lado oscuro. Puede servirte si lo dominas.  
— Eso no es lo que crees. Todo lo que has hecho es intentar destruirlo.  
— Porque lo has estado utilizando para hacer el mal. No para otros aspectos más satisfactorios.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca, para que ella viera sus oscuros ojos y las gotas de agua brillando en su largas pestañas negras. Él le pasó el dedo mojado por la boca, trazando una línea a lo largo de su labio inferior.  
— Por ejemplo, para la pasión. Te liberaría de tus inhibiciones... — Murmuró.  
Bella se quedó sin aliento, cuando el hundió la mano, metiéndola por la cinturilla de su bikini. Ya dentro del pequeño triángulo de tela, acarició con un dedo sus rizos. La hendidura entre sus piernas de pronto le dolía. De repente, el bikini lo sentía muy apretado... muy, muy apretado.

— ¿Aquí, en público? — Preguntó ella jadeando.  
— Te olvidas de mis poderes. Nadie nos puede ver. Lancé un hechizo y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y lo que quiero es...  
Hábilmente, él le quitó la parte de arriba. El aire frío hizo que sus pezones se pusieran en punta. Libres de la tela, Bella los sentía dolorosamente sensibles. Edward acarició sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones con los dedos.  
Resistiéndose al placer, Bella miró a su alrededor. No había jadeos sorprendidos, ni protestas por lo que estaban haciendo. La gente continuaba nadando o tomando el sol, como si Edward solo le estuviera dando un beso amistoso en la mejilla.  
Excepto dos hombres delgados y fuertes, que estaban sentados en unas sillas. En vaqueros y con camisetas de béisbol, los observaban con gran interés. Con las fosas nasales dilatadas, olfateaban el aire perfumado con su excitación. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de los brazos de Bella, cuando los reconoció.  
— Edward, esos hombres, son los lobos cazadores que estaban en la calle. — Susurró. — Parece como si pudieran ver lo que estamos haciendo.  
— Eso es porque pueden verlo. — Contestó Edward mientras frotaba sus pezones circularmente con sus dedos, consiguiendo que su núcleo se humedeciera y tensara. — Los cazadores son impermeables a mi hechizo.

— ¡Pero nos están mirando!  
— Sí. Y cuanto más miren, mejor. Así entenderán que eres mía. Estás bajo mi protección, Bella, y ningún maldito cazador se atreverá a acercarse a ti, mientras yo esté contigo. Que miren.  
Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de ella sujetándola, y bajó la boca hasta un pezón. El contraste entre el aire frío y sus labios, envió chorros calientes de calor a través de ella. Bella enredó las manos en su pelo mojado, ahogando un gemido.  
Edward levantó la cabeza, con el deseo feroz brillando en sus ojos.  
— Adelante, Bella, grita. Nadie te escuchará, sólo ellos.  
Edward salió de la piscina con ella en brazos. Le arrancó la parte inferior de su bikini, y la acostó en el suelo de la terraza.

Bella se sentía desnuda y terriblemente vulnerable.

Con una mirada seria y determinada, él abrió sus muslos. Ella protestó con un chillido.  
— Te lo he dicho, libérate de tus inhibiciones. Relájate, Bella. — Le susurró.  
Con las manos, le extendió las piernas mirando su húmedo núcleo. El fuego recorría sus venas, apartando el miedo.  
—Te ves tan hermosa. Así, mojada para mí. Quiero probarte, Bella. ¿Me dejas que te saboree?

Bella dejó escapar un gemido, cuando él friccionó su dedo en su clítoris palpitante. Ella tragó saliva y asintió. No le importaba nada más. La gente seguía nadando lánguidamente mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo. Solo le importaba la lujuria que le causaba saber que estaba desnuda y abierta para él.  
Nada más. Sólo el hombre que estaba dispuesto a arrastrar su lengua en su centro.  
Un camarero con pantalones cortos y una camisa tropical se acercaba. Bella se puso rígida, pero él no notó su desnudez.  
— ¿Desean algo de comer o beber? — Lápiz y libreta en mano, el camarero se agachó para apuntar el pedido.

La diversión bailaba en la cara de Edward. Volvió a mirar su centro húmedo y rosado, y delicadamente lo acarició con el dedo como si lo estuviera considerando.

Bella reprimió un gemido.  
— Ya tengo algo delicioso para comer. Pero tomaré un tequila con limón y sal.  
Bromeó Edward, acariciándole el clítoris y haciéndola gemir.

Cuando el camarero trajo la bebida, Edward echó sal en el pezón. Los gránulos duros rasparon su piel, consiguiendo que Bella se arquease. Lentamente, la lengua de Edward lamió la sal. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, con largas y provocativas lamidas.  
Las caderas de Bella se levantaron sin poder evitarlo.

Después Edward agarró el tequila y regó con él su monte.  
Bella apretó las manos y se arqueó mientras el caliente licor goteaba sobre su clítoris, y corría a lo largo de su hendidura.  
Cuando Edward la lamió, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca.  
Con las inhibiciones perdidas, Bella se entregó a las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Cuando Edward sujetó su clítoris con sus dientes y la mordió suavemente, ella se arqueó con un grito de asombro. Él aumentó el ritmo, más fuerte y más rápido, provocando que la presión entre sus piernas se elevase más y más.  
Gimiendo su nombre, Bella alcanzó un duro y rápido clímax. Temblando, ella tragó, los pulmones gritando en busca de aire mientras se atragantaba de nuevo, esta vez inundada por una ola de placer. Edward siguió atormentándola con la lengua, hasta que los espasmos terminaron.  
Un brillo perverso iluminó sus ojos cuando levantó la vista y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Todavía tenía el limón en la mano. Guiñándole un ojo, Edward lo chupó lentamente.  
— Me encanta esta manera de beber tequila  
La vena de su garganta pulsaba salvajemente. Bella abrió los sentidos para él, y notó que su corazón latía con fuerza. Esta vez, Edward no estaba frío. También le había afectado lo que habían hecho.

El deseo se mostraba en sus ojos negros. Ahogándose, Bella sintió que la última

Inhibición se alejaba, reemplazada por una necesidad imperiosa. Sentía un espacio vacío entre sus piernas, que le dolía por la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella. Unidos. Plenamente.  
Edward bajó el limón con su gran cuerpo en tensión, mientras esperaba.  
— Bella... — Dijo con voz ronca. — ¡Vamos arriba!  
Si ella se iba con él, su rendición sería total. Bella vaciló.  
Edward se levantó, apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Su erección se frotaba contra su vientre. Sus ojos se estrecharon, brillando decididos.  
— Ahora.

* * *

Holis! Volví! Según mis cálculos... estas son las fechas de publicación pasadas y futuras :D ¡ESTÉN MUY AL PENDIENTE SOY PUNTUAL! Seguiré con la petición de las 50 visitas mínimo. Las dejo, estoy en clase... me van a matar si me pillan. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Buen día, los quiero y besos!

 **GN**

 **\- FECHAS PUBLICACIÓN -**

 **Fechas Publicación**

 **21 Noviembre - Capítulos 1 y 2**

 **23 Noviembre - Capítulo 3**

 **24 Noviembre - Capítulo 4**

 **26 Noviembre - Capítulo 5**

 **27 Noviembre - Capítulo 6**

 **29 Noviembre - Capítulo 7**

 **30 Noviembre - Capítulo 8**

 **2 Diciembre - Capítulo 9**

 **3 Diciembre - Capítulo 10**

 **5 Diciembre - Capítulo 11**

 **6 Diciembre - Capítulo 12**

 **8 Diciembre - Capítulo 13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 7**

Ya en la suite, Edward la guio hasta el dormitorio. Se quitó el bañador mojado y se dirigió hacia ella. Su cuerpo desnudo brillaba con las gotas de agua, que se escurrían por su pecho hasta llegar a su erección.  
Bella miró hacia abajo. Su pene era muy grueso. Ella había tenido su primer amante cuando tenía dieciséis años, y el sexo había sido una sesión apresurada en el asiento trasero de su coche, doloroso y lleno de remordimientos. Desde entonces, no había entregado su cuerpo a ningún hombre.  
Edward no se precipitaría.  
La besó mientras ahuecaba su cara con sus fuertes manos. La humedad de su cuerpo se mezcló con la de ella cuando se tocaron, deslizándose por su estómago, hasta llegar a su monte. La lengua de Edward se deslizó sobre sus labios, recogiendo las gotas de agua que caían.  
Él guio su mano hacia su pene. — ¡Tócame! — Le exigió.  
Bella envolvió su mano alrededor de su erección, pero sus dedos no llegaban a abarcarla entera. Era enorme.

Se humedeció más al pensar en toda esta dureza masculina empujando dentro de ella.

— Me deseas. — El ronroneo seductor de su profunda voz, la atravesó. Edward acariciaba los rizos húmedos de su centro. — Aquí, profundamente dentro de ti.  
 _No. No. No._  
— Sí... — Contestó Bella.  
— Déjame entrar en ti, Bella. Abre tu cuerpo para mí y déjame entrar. No te prometo nada, solo un inmenso placer.  
Él asoló sus labios, saqueándolos y reclamándolos.  
Bella abrió más la boca, persuadida por su pasión. Edward ávidamente empujó la lengua dentro de su húmeda caverna, imitando lo que iba a hacer con su cuerpo.

Sus pezones se levantaron bajo la atención de su perversa lengua. Ella sintió una agonizante necesidad y anticipación, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo y agarraba su trasero.

Cuando Edward la empujó sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward rozó su sexo, acariciando con un dedo el borde de su vagina y abriéndola con los dedos, empujó uno en su interior.  
El placer era tan intenso, que Bella se arqueó y gritó. Sintiendo moverse su dedo, dentro y fuera, ella creyó que su núcleo estallaría en llamas y clavó los talones en la cama.

Aferrándose a él, Bella temblaba mientras él seguía acariciando la humedad de su hendidura. Edward frotaba suavemente su clítoris, provocando pequeños gemidos de su garganta. Bella abrió más las piernas en una súplica silenciosa. Edward se apartó de su boca y le susurró.  
— Tu boca sabe cómo el vino más dulce. Y tu piel... — Pasó la lengua por la delgada columna de su garganta. — Tiene el sabor a fruta dulce.  
Ella sintió que sus colmillos mordisqueaban ligeramente su cuello. Bella se estremeció, imaginando lo que se sentiría si él hundiese sus dientes en ella.  
 _Saboréame profundamente._  
Su núcleo se contrajo de necesidad.  
Edward besó su garganta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. En su mirada, ella vio su propio deseo reflejado.  
— ¿Así? — Murmuró Edward. — ¿Quieres más?  
Bella asintió. Las palabras habían escapado de su mente aturdida de placer. Él sonrió perversamente y continuó su exploración.  
Sus labios creaban magia en su piel, mientras su lengua se arrastraba por su estómago y rodeaba su ombligo. Un fuego salvaje ardía en sus venas, empujando la fría oscuridad muy lejos.

Su demonio y su ángel bailaban de alegría con cada estremecimiento.

En ese momento, Edward colocó su musculoso cuerpo encima de ella. Apoyándose en sus manos, la miró ferozmente. Bella sintió el sedoso vello de su torso contra sus pechos, notando también los latidos acelerados de su corazón.  
Un cúmulo de emociones la invadió. Bella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.  
— ¡Hazme tuya! —Gimió.  
Edward empujó sus caderas y se deslizó en su interior. Bella suspiró arqueándose, mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a su tamaño.

La ternura inundaba sus ojos cuando Edward la miró. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó con voz ronca.

Bella asintió, sin poder decir nada más.  
Él empujó otra vez su rígido pene dentro de ella. Necesitaba embestirla duramente, con urgencia, pero se contuvo hasta que Bella levantó sus caderas instándolo a continuar. Edward agarró su trasero, y deslizó su cuerpo profundamente en el de ella, poseyéndola por completo.

Bella se sintió ebria de placer cuando el vello de sus piernas raspó las suyas.  
Ese tormento continuó cuando Edward la volvió a embestir. Mientras que la lengua de Edward poseía su boca, su dura erección bombeaba en su interior.

Bella le acarició los firmes músculos de la espalda, pasando la mano por su húmedo cabello.  
La presión aumentaba más y más. Edward dejó de besarla, acelerando sus embestidas, lo que hizo que Bella se arquease, jadeando. Ya casi estaban llegando.  
La mano de Edward se enredó en su pelo, obligándola a mirarlo.  
— ¡Di mi nombre, Bella! ¡Di mi nombre cuando te corras! ¡Déjate llevar y ábrete para mí!

Ella movía la cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado, casi llorando de necesidad. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Su espalda se tensó como una cuerda y clavó los talones en el colchón.  
Al borde del clímax, Bella abrió todos sus sentidos. La oscuridad canturreó, levantándose con cada estremecimiento de placer.  
La tensión disparó su núcleo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y algo oscuro y delicioso estalló dentro de ella. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre mientras vaciaba su semilla en su interior. Él continuó bombeando, hasta que sus músculos temblaron y cayó sobre su cuerpo tembloroso.

Exhausta por el placer, Bella se quedó quieta, jadeando profundamente. Sus pulmones buscaban aire ansiosamente, con la cabeza de Edward recostada a su  
lado. Sus ritmos cardíacos se redujeron gradualmente, hasta que los latidos de los dos golpearon al unísono. Escuchándolo, Bella se preguntó si él los estaría controlando.  
Edward levantó la cabeza con una adorable mirada soñolienta. El sudor humedecía su pelo negro.  
— Sí, estoy sincronizando el ritmo de tu corazón con el mío.  
El sudor que humedecía las sábanas comenzaba a enfriarse. Edward se apartó de ella y la miró con una mirada cautelosa.

El lugar entre sus piernas se sentía maravillosamente sensible y le dolían los músculos.

Se sentía bien amada. _¿Amada?_  
Eso no era verdad. Edward no la amaba. No podía amarla. Ni siquiera había compartido una pequeña parte de sí mismo, mientras que ella se había abierto a él, dándole todo.  
Todo... Bella buscó sus poderes demoníacos. Nada.  
Sus ojos parpadearon, hasta que vio que él la estudiaba con una mirada especulativa.  
Ese angustioso descubrimiento, empujó el placer que aun vibraba en sus venas. Ahora lo comprendía todo.  
— Me has engañado. — Exclamó.  
Con el cobrizo cabello revuelto, Edward se apoyó en un codo. Espléndido en su desnudez, con los músculos resplandeciendo con la luz.  
— Ya te dije que serías mía, Bella. — Un brillo malicioso se reflejaba en su mirada de esmeralda. — Y no has dicho lo contrario. Si no hubieras estado de acuerdo, me habría detenido.  
— ¡Tengo que poder protegerme! Tú no estabas allí en el sótano, cuando Witherdale me golpeó. Se burlaba de mí, y quería que le implorase por mi maldita vida. Todo porque me condenó como un ser peligroso, sin conocerme siquiera. ¿Crees que el sexo me impedirá ir tras Witherdale?

Bella se intentó levantar de la cama, pero la debilidad hizo que sus piernas se doblasen y cayera hacia atrás.  
— No fue sólo sexo, Bella. — Le explicó con calma. — Debilité a tu demonio.

Sentándose, Bella extendió sus manos. Las puntas de los dedos estaban negras. Edward las observó con una mirada solemne y aspirando hondo, absorbió la oscuridad con su boca. Por un horrible segundo, sus ojos brillaron rojos.

 _¿Así es como me veo yo?,_ se preguntó Bella.  
Entonces él cerró las manos, y soplando de manera uniforme, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal.  
Bella respiró hondo, intentando encontrar la fuente de su fortaleza. Todavía permanecía dentro de ella, pero atenuada, disminuida. No era de extrañar que se sintiera tan agotada.  
— ¿Cómo?  
—Cuando llegas al clímax, tu demonio sale a la superficie. En ese momento pasé esa parte oscura tuya, dentro de mí.  
El dolor era tan penetrante, que casi no podía respirar. Habían hecho el amor y él se había aprovechado de ella. Deliberadamente. Edward le advirtió que eso iba a pasar, pero Bella estaba tan centrada en el placer, que se le había olvidado.  
—Te llevaste mis poderes. Casi no puedo moverme. Edward, no tenías derecho.  
La tristeza brilló en sus ojos.

— No permitiré que los cazadores te destruyan, Bella. Era la única opción. No has aprendido a controlar tu oscuridad.  
— Siempre hay otra manera. — Apretando los dientes, se levantó balanceándose sobre sus piernas. Forzándose a dar un paso detrás de otro, apenas logró llegar al cuarto de baño sin caerse.  
Las náuseas le revolvían el estómago. Bella se apoyó en el lavabo y respiró varias veces, obligándose a tranquilizarse. Levantando la mirada hacia el espejo, se miró los labios hinchados por los besos. El deseo duro y rápido la había poseído por completo. Ese vampiro era un amante maravilloso, pero muy peligroso.

¿Cómo podía correr el riesgo de volver a tener sexo con él, sabiendo que la próxima vez podría drenarla?  
Bella descansó casi toda la tarde. Cuando por fin se despertó, sintiéndose todavía mareada y debilitada, se dirigió a la sala.

Bree estaba colgada boca abajo de la lámpara del techo. Edward estaba leyendo, pero levantó la vista cuando la vio.  
Al ver su expresión rebelde, él suspiró.  
— Esperaba que el descanso te sentara bien.  
— Lo ha hecho. Lo suficiente para tener la fuerza necesaria para largarme lejos de aquí. Con cazadores o no, me voy.  
Bree le dirigió una mirada de reojo mientras se balanceaba en su percha.  
— Buena idea. Me gustaría que te fueras Darklighter. Algo que camina a cuatro patas y le gusta comer "comida de perros" te está buscando. A mí no me gustan los que andan a cuatro patas y tenerte cerca significa que me pueden oler a mí también.  
— Nadie os va a hacer daño, ni a ti ni a Bella. — Edward señaló con el dedo la puerta. — Ya he alertado a los cazadores sobre lo que les pasaría si la tocaban. Y mientras que te abstengas de morder a los mortales durante el día, no te pasará nada, Bree.  
Un sonoro eructo salió de la boca de la mujer duende. Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.  
— ¿Bree? ¿Has estado comiendo otra vez en público?

El rostro verde menta de Bree se volvió rosa, mientras se bajaba de un salto.  
— Bueno, tal vez sólo una vez. O dos veces. Conocí a ese chico de la India mientras hacía mis compras y ya sabes cómo me gusta el curry...  
El horror apareció en el rostro de Edward, asustando a Bella.  
— ¿Te lo comiste?  
— Por supuesto que no. Solo tomé un poco de su sangre.

La mesa de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Edward le dio una patada.  
— Nos vamos.  
Bella luchó contra el pánico. ¿Qué era lo que causaba que ese poderoso Antiguo tuviera tanto miedo?  
Mientras él ladraba órdenes a Bree para que se fuera a su habitación, Bella al fin, lo comprendió todo. Edward no tenía miedo de lo que le pasara a él, sino a su duende.  
Bree volvió corriendo a la suite.  
— Edward, hay comedores de comida de perros en el pasillo.  
Él maldijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, consiguiendo que sus rizos se alborotasen.  
— Sal por la habitación, Bree. Usa las escaleras. Si hay más, pueden estar vigilando fácilmente el ascensor. Nos vamos al aeropuerto.  
— ¿Al aeropuerto? — La alarma hizo reaccionar a Bella.

— Nos vamos a mi casa en Michigan. Está aislada y es segura.  
— ¡No puedo irme de la ciudad!  
— No tengo tiempo para discutir. Dentro de un minuto, los cazadores llegarán con la intención de llevarse a Bree. Bree, será mejor que salgas por el balcón, es más rápido que las escaleras.  
— Están a diecisiete pisos del suelo. ¿Cómo vas a bajar por allí? ¿Volando? —Bella miró a la mujer duende.  
— Uh, por supuesto. — Respondió Bree, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Esto es Miami. Están acostumbrados a ver cosas raras.  
Edward usó sus poderes para bloquear la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Estoy un poco desilusionada puesto que el número de visitas no llegó a la esperada y por tanto no pude actualizar el día de ayer, por esto mismo nos vamos a correr una fecha en lo que quedan de capítulos.

Ya saben... 50 visitantes y nuevo cap, las fechas están dadas y solo se cumplen si ustedes ayudan difundiendo.

Gracias y buena madrugada,

 **GN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 8**

Cada instinto dentro de Bella gritaba para que se quedara y luchara, no para que huyera. Nunca se vería libre de Witherdale hasta que él muriese. Y Witherdale estaba allí, en Miami. Tenía que quedarse.  
Pero cuando oyó voces al otro lado de la puerta y sonido de muebles volcándose, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
— Apártate. — Le advirtió Edward.  
Y extendiendo las manos, dirigió una ráfaga de luz a través de las paredes de la habitación. Al instante se escucharon dos agudos aullidos de rabia.  
— Estarán aturdidos durante unos minutos. Puedo desmaterializarme, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo durante el día. Mis poderes se debilitan bastante por el sol. — Edward la arrastró por el pasillo hacia la salida de emergencia, mientras que Bree se dirigía al balcón.  
— Son diecisiete pisos. — Susurró Bella.  
— Canaliza los poderes de tu demonio para que te ayude.  
Cuando llegaron abajo y exploraron la calle, sus músculos gritaban en señal de protesta. Las piernas de Bella se doblaron y tuvo que sentarse apoyándose contra la pared, mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
— ¿Dónde está Bree? — Preguntó ella.

Edward frunció el ceño preocupado. Parecía que estaba intentando averiguar donde estaba su duende.  
— Maldición. Bree volvió a la suite para detenerlos. Quiere darnos tiempo para que huyamos.  
Bella miró hacia arriba y retrocedió aturdida. Un aura de luz blanca envolvía el cuerpo tenso de Edward. Su mitad angelical reaccionó, alcanzándolo rápidamente y mezclando su energía blanca con la de él, hasta que los hilos de las luces giraron en torno a los dos.  
Bella percibió que estaba muy preocupado por Bree. Edward cuidaba mucho a esa pequeña duende.  
— No puedo dejarte aquí sola. Es muy peligroso, no quiero que te hagan daño.

La luz blanca se hacía cada vez más fuerte alrededor de Edward. Bella estaba asustada por los sentimientos que le provocaba este poderoso vampiro. Edward estaba decidido a salvarla. La gente normalmente no movería un dedo para ayudarla. Incluso sus hermanas se habían marchado de su lado. Pero este vampiro se estaba metiendo poco a poco bajo de su piel, con su feroz protección.  
Bella pensaba que había sido una locura, que Bree se hubiera enfrentado con valentía a los lobos cazadores.  
— ¿Por qué van tras ella?  
— Ha roto las reglas. Bree tiene prohibido beber sangre humana.

— Pero los duendes comen carne.  
— Bree no es realmente un duende. — Maldijo Edward. — No voy a permitir que le hagan daño.  
— Y yo no puedo subir las escaleras. Vete, Edward. Me quedaré aquí.

— Volveré inmediatamente. Quédate aquí en las sombras y no te muevas.  
El ligero toque de sus labios le hizo hervir la sangre y antes de que se diera cuenta, Edward se desmaterializó.  
Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de esa manera antes. Edward era letal y al mismo tiempo suave. Deseaba que la abrazara otra vez y la hiciera sentirse segura a su lado. Pero sabía que ningún lugar era seguro.

Bella apretó las manos.  
— ¿Por qué? — Susurró. — ¿Por qué intentaste matarme, Witherdale? Yo nunca te he hecho daño, nunca le he hecho nada malo a nadie.  
Bella notó que la rabia le daba la fuerza necesaria para recuperarse, y apartándose de la pared, se levantó. La debilitada oscuridad de su interior, de repente se levantó a plena potencia sin que lo pudiera evitar.  
Luchando por contener sus emociones, Bella pensó rápidamente. Necesitaban un taxi para ir al aeropuerto y decidió salir a la calle principal a buscar uno.

Justo en ese momento un taxi pasaba por allí y Bella lo paró enseguida. Al acercarse vio que el conductor llevaba un sombrero con los colores de la bandera jamaicana. Pero lo que puso en guardia a Bella, fue el olor familiar que captó mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera. Witherdale. Ella ya había estado en ese coche. Tenía que recordar.  
Una nube roja de furia nubló su mente, bloqueando todo pensamiento racional.

Bella escuchó como la puerta de emergencia del hotel se abría y alguien gritaba su nombre.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta del taxi y entró. Incluso antes de deslizarse dentro y cerrar la puerta, ella ya lo sabía. El corrompido olor del mal envolvió su mente. Aterrorizada, intentó huir, pero la puerta no tenía tirador.  
El conductor se volvió, inclinó su gorra y le mostró una repugnante sonrisa. Witherdale.  
— Bienvenida, demonio. No creo que tenga que decirte cual es tú próximo destino. Directa al infierno.  
Edward juró cuando vio como huía el taxi.  
Había golpeado a los cazadores, hasta dejarlos inconscientes, pero ahora Bella estaba en problemas.  
— ¡Vete directamente al aeropuerto! — Le gritó a Bree. — Nos encontraremos allí.  
Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, Edward corrió por la acera, mirando hacia el taxi. La aterrorizada mirada de Bella se le grabó en la mente, al igual que sus manos arañando el cristal como un animal acorralado.  
Si Witherdale le ponía un solo dedo encima... Los colmillos explotaron violentamente en su boca.

Corriendo de forma sobrenatural, Edward pasó al lado de los asustados transeúntes, que se quedaban muy confundidos cuando notaban que el aire a su alrededor se desplazaba y parecía un mini tornado. Aunque el sol disminuía sus poderes, él no redujo su portentosa velocidad en ningún momento. Saliendo a la calzada, se precipitó entre los coches hasta que vio el taxi parado en un semáforo.  
El conductor se desplomaba gritando en el asiento, mientras un remolino de color gris le atacaba. El miedo por lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro, provocaba que los latidos del corazón de Edward se disparasen.  
Edward se materializó al lado del vehículo y abrió la puerta con un estridente sonido a metal retorcido. Agarrando a Bella de la cintura, siguió manteniendo el hechizo que ocultaba a la gente lo que estaba pasando allí.  
Witherdale se tocó la ensangrentada mejilla.  
—Hola, Edward, me alegra verte de nuevo. Ahora sí que no puedes salvarla. Morirá. Los cazadores la capturaran y la mataran por haberme atacado.  
— ¡Si le haces daño, yo mismo te arrancaré la garganta! — Amenazó Edward con firmeza.  
Witherdale se rio, golpeando su pecho.  
— No me puedes tocar. — Se burló. — Ya conoces las reglas.  
— Fuera de aquí. — Edward usó sus poderes para presionar el pedal del acelerador. Sorprendido, Witherdale gritó y luchó con el volante, mientras que el taxi aceleraba cada vez más.  
Llevando a Bella hasta la acera, Edward arrugó la nariz por el fuerte olor a azufre que desprendía su demonio y la abrazó. Bella se resistió y Edward la apretó contra su pecho todavía más. Su piel estaba gris y fría, y sus ojos marrones se mostraban completamente rojos. Edward se sorprendió por la fuerza con la que ella lo abrazaba.

Él empezó a mecerla, utilizando su toque para que se calmara.  
— Shh, Bella. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo. Ya no tienes nada que temer. Me aseguraré que nunca vuelva a ponerte las manos encima otra vez. Lo haré pedazos si se atreve a tocarte.  
Murmurando, Edward usó su hipnótica voz para apaciguar la inmensa furia de Bella. Poco a poco ella se fue serenando. Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, su piel retornó a su color habitual, y sus garras desaparecieron, devolviendo sus manos a su tamaño normal. La oscura y fría aura que la envolvía, se disipó.  
Bella se apretó contra él, y cerró los ojos. Con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo enloquecido, Edward miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, su lado angelical perseguía al demonio que gruñía.  
Podía salvarla. Y puede que salvándola a ella, pudiera salvarse a sí mismo.

Abrazándola todavía, pasó el dedo índice por sus húmedos y rojos labios. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, mostrando su mirada marrón. Ya no quedaba rastro del demonio.  
— ¿Edward? Perdí el control otra vez. ¿Bree está bien? Por favor, dime que no está herida.  
— Ella está bien. Llegué antes de que pusieran sus patas sobre ella.

 _Golpeé fuertemente sus duras cabezas_ , pensó lúgubremente.

Cuando los cazadores se despertaran, tendrían un terrible dolor de cabeza y estarían más decididos que nunca a encontrar a Bella.  
—Eso está muy bien. Te preocupas por lo que le hubiera podido suceder a Bree. Eso es bueno. — Bajó la voz. — Me gustaría que alguien sintiese lo mismo por mí. Nadie lo ha hecho desde que mis padres murieron.  
Esa declaración tan sincera, consiguió que su corazón se encogiese. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza. Bella se estaba haciendo demasiado importante para él. Eso no era lo que buscaba Edward.  
Bella parecía algo inquieta y la preocupación le hacía fruncir el ceño. — No te hice daño, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerte daño.

— No, no me has hecho nada. — Le aseguró él.

— Bien. No quiero que te pase nada malo, Edward. — Bella le acarició el rostro.  
Su caricia, tan suave como el terciopelo, consiguió que Edward sintiera un millar de emociones recorriendo su cuerpo. Nadie se había preocupado por él durante muchos años. Incluso Bree, su compañera más cercana, daba por sentado que él no necesitaba nada de nadie. El calor de los ojos de Bella, así como su deliciosa boca, lo desarmaron por completo. Era una promesa del dulce sabor del cielo, una oportunidad de redimir su alma condenada. Su aroma a melocotones frescos, inundó sus pulmones.  
Sin poder resistirse al deseo que le invadió, ahuecó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en sus labios entre abiertos.  
Edward la besaba con ternura, necesitando y deseando esa conexión. Ahuyentó su furia y sus miedos, sustituyéndolos por calma y control, mientras él hacía lo mismo.  
Cuando finalmente se separaron, Bella se veía débil y accesible.  
— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? — Preguntó, con el aspecto de una mujer preparada para el amor.

Edward apretó los dientes. A Bella no le iba a gustar esto, pero no tenía otra opción.  
— Y ahora, vas a dormir.  
Y pasándole una mano por el rostro, la agarró cuando ella cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Una rápida pasadita, ya saben no olviden difundir para poder actualizar!

besos y las quiere,

 **GN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 9**

El camino pavimentado hacia la casa, se parecía más a una pequeña calle que atravesara el bosque. Hectáreas de pinos y robles, y suaves colinas, rodeaban la casa de ladrillos rojo. El cielo gris y el aislamiento, causaba en Bella, nacida y criada en la ciudad, una ligera irritación. Era el hogar perfecto para un vampiro que quería esconderse.  
Pero para ella, estaba demasiado apartada del mundo.  
Cerca de la casa se veía un edificio, que Bella pensó que sería un garaje, lo suficientemente grande como para guardar un yate. Ella estudiaba el terreno mientras planeaba su fuga, fijándose en todos los posibles lugares donde poder esconderse de Edward. Ocultó ese pensamiento, consciente de que Edward podía leer su mente.  
— Hay es donde se queda Bree. — Dijo Edward. — Por si te lo estás preguntando.  
— ¿No es el pequeño burdel donde seduces a todas tus amantes? — Contestó mirándolo fijamente, mientras señalaba hacia el garaje.  
— Es el santuario de Bree. Sólo nosotros tenemos la única llave, en caso de que pienses que el garaje es un buen lugar para encontrar un medio de escape y alejarte de mí.  
Bella abrió y cerró la boca como un pez. Tenía que proteger mejor sus pensamientos. Edward inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, con expresión divertida.

— Entra. — Le dijo él, abriendo la puerta. — Date prisa, se está haciendo de noche.  
La casa decorada con lujosos muebles y antigüedades, estaba en silencio. Mientras Edward preparaba la cena, Bella se paseaba por las habitaciones. Pero ni siquiera la cama con dosel y los elegantes muebles la impresionaban.  
El que Edward la dejara marcharse sería lo único que la impresionara de verdad.  
Desde que se había despertado dentro de una limusina, estaba intentando reprimir sus emociones...

Tener sexo con este vampiro había hecho que sus sentimientos fueran vulnerables. Acostarse de nuevo con él, podría hacer que Edward absorbiese todos sus poderes. Era demasiado peligroso. Edward con sus ojos oscuros y sus perversas manos, podría convertirla en una sombra de sí misma, y quedar indefensa ante futuros ataques. Eso significaba que tenía que resistir la atracción salvaje que su demonio sentía por Edward, y luchar contra el deseo de su ángel de vincularse con él.

El armario contenía bastante ropa elegante, toda de su talla, pero eligió una camiseta larga y unos pantalones de chándal con el logotipo de la Universidad de Michigan. Edward había comprado toda esa ropa para ella. Bella se cambió y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta descuidada, se miró en el espejo de la cómoda.  
Si el elegante vampiro se excitaba al ver una camiseta de algodón, ella se encontraría en problemas. Con una sonrisa, bajó las escaleras y entró en el lujoso salón. Recostado en el sofá de cuero, Edward estudiaba las llamas en la chimenea. Sostenía un vaso de líquido rojo con sus delgados dedos.  
A Bella se le cortó la respiración cuando vio que sólo llevaba la parte inferior de un brillante pijama de seda roja. La luz del fuego brillaba en su pecho desnudo, mientras Edward la miraba con una sonrisa sexy.  
Ignorarlo iba a costarle casi todo su control.

— Buenas noches, Bella. Por favor, siéntate.  
Cuando se dirigió hacia una silla, pero Edward levantó una ceja al ver a donde se dirigía.  
— En el sofá. No te voy a morder...  
Reuniendo todo su valor, se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá.

Entonces Edward añadió. — Todavía.

Bella metió las piernas debajo de ella.  
— Ten cuidado con eso de morderme, Edward. Llevo la sangre de mi padre y estoy seguro de que sabrá a fuego, o a vino barato.  
— El gusto es siempre algo muy personal. Pero hablando de vino, ¿compartirás una copa conmigo? — Él tomó un sorbo. — Es excelente. Como tú, deliciosa y original.  
La humedad inundó la unión entre sus muslos. — Ya basta Edward. ¿Tienes cerveza? ¿Cerveza barata?  
— ¡Ah...! Debes olvidarte de tus gustos plebeyos.  
Edward amplió su sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano, se abrió el pequeño frigorífico de detrás de la barra de madera del bar. Una botella marrón flotó hasta las manos de Bella.

— A Bree le gusta. Prefiere la cerveza caliente, pero tengo algunas botellas refrigeradas, por si cambia de idea.  
 _Uff_. Bella abrió la botella con los dientes, tomó un largo trago y eructó.

Edward la miró por encima de la copa.  
— Si estás intentando que mi interés por ti disminuya, no está funcionando, Bella. La camiseta me hace imaginarme lo que hay debajo y beber cerveza me da ganas de besarte, y probar el sabor que tiene en tu lengua. Y además, la coleta me tienta a soltártela y pasar mis dedos por tu pelo, mientras me apodero de tu boca.  
Todo el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció por el deseo.  
Edward se inclinó hacia ella, con una mirada feroz en los ojos.  
— Y cuando vuelva a montar tu cuerpo de nuevo, no habrá nada entre nosotros, solo tú y yo, y la conexión que creemos.  
Bella bajó la botella con los dientes apretados.  
— Es solo sexo, Edward. No puedo volver a hacerlo. Hay un monstruo allí fuera, que seguirá haciendo daño a los demás, y de todos modos, yo ya estoy condenada. Voy a matar a Witherdale. Él merece morir.  
— Pero tú mereces vivir.

Bella empezó a responder, pero al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Edward, cambió de opinión. Su corazón se encogió de pena.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a salvarme, Edward?  
— Me recuerdas a... alguien. Tienes la misma fuerza y dulzura.  
— ¿A quién?  
La mirada de Edward se volvió distante.  
— Alguien a quién quise salvar. Y fallé.  
La luz blanca inundó el cuerpo de Bella, con la necesidad de confortarlo. La visión que llegó a su mente, la sorprendió fuertemente.  
— Fue otra Darklighter.  
A juzgar por cómo se abrieron sus ojos, ella había acertado de pleno.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Edward?  
Un silencio helado impregnó el aire. La mandíbula de Edward se convirtió en piedra, mientras miraba como la lluvia golpeaba la ventana. Se estaba formando una fuerte tormenta, pero él sintió que la tormenta que había en su interior era mucho más brutal.  
— Fue una de mis misiones. — Dijo finalmente. — Tenía que destruirla.  
— ¿Cómo a mí?  
Edward le dio una mirada de soslayo.  
— No. Esta Darklighter había perdido su inocencia y se volvió mala. Eso es lo que me dijeron en ese momento.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. — La mataste.  
El silencio se prolongó. Podía sentir que el vampiro estaba sufriendo profundamente. Se había visto obligado a poner fin a una vida, y había sufrido mucho por eso. A diferencia del verdadero mal, Edward no sentía placer lastimando a la gente.  
Bella se deslizó del sofá y se acercó a él. Por primera vez, iba a hacer caso a su mitad angelical y seguir a su corazón.  
— Nunca te has olvidado de ella. — Bella tocó su mano para consolarlo.  
— Ella era especial para mí... — Susurró.

Edward dejó la copa de vino. Su mano estaba fría, y Bella se la frotó con las suyas, para que entrara en calor.  
— No se había convertido al mal. Más tarde descubrí que me habían engañado. La Sociedad había contratado a un consejero para encontrar a los seres malignos, y él mintió acerca de los crímenes que ella había cometido. Cuando me enteré, quise destruirlo yo mismo, pero no lo pude hacerlo. La Sociedad le había jurado protección y cualquier ser paranormal que le hiciese daño, sería severamente castigado. Lo expulsaron de la Sociedad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esa Darklighter.  
Parecía tan lejano, sus ojos estaban nublados por los recuerdos y el corazón de Bella se encogió todavía más.

— No se puede arreglar el pasado. Me di cuenta de eso cuando asesinaron a mis padres. No soy el tipo de mujer que se refugia en el pasado. Lo único que puedes hacer es continuar viviendo. Hay mucho más en la vida, eso ya lo sabes. Lo has estado haciendo mucho más tiempo que yo.  
Su rostro cambió ligeramente cuando Edward la miró con una expresión de deseo. Él la necesitaba.  
Agarrando uno de sus dedos, Bella lo chupó lentamente.  
— Quiero probarte... entero.  
Edward gimió mientras veía como su lengua rodeaba su dedo.  
— La cena se enfriará. Tienes que comer.  
— No tengo hambre... — Contestó ella, comprobando que su mandíbula se tensaba. Bella le acarició la boca, pasando un dedo por ella. Un nuevo poder surgió dentro de ella, el poder femenino de provocar que un hombre se consumiese de deseo. — Al menos no de comida.  
El cuerpo de Edward se tensó mientras Bella seguía provocándolo.  
— No me presiones Bella. Si nos volvemos a unir, esta vez esta vez será diferente. No hay vuelta atrás.  
Esas palabras sonaron siniestras, pero no lo suficiente para anular la curiosidad que sentía por sus palabras. Bella se excitó por ese desafío.

— Pareces peligroso.  
De repente Edward agarró su dedo. El deseo la recorrió cuando él mordió suavemente, y lo rodeo con la lengua mientras lo retenía entre sus dientes.  
— Soy muy peligroso, más de lo que te puedes imaginar  
— Como ya te he dicho, no soy el tipo de chica que se echa para atrás.

El deseo en los oscuros y convincentes ojos de Edward, encendió su cuerpo.  
Su pelo negro estaba revuelto y la barba sombreaba su tensa barbilla. Tan alto, fuerte y musculoso, posó sus ojos en Bella, como si ella fuese una corza y el un lobo hambriento.  
Edward se agachó y agarrándola se la echó encima del hombro. Bella protestó, pero él se limitó a darle una palmadita en el trasero y correr a su habitación en el piso de arriba.

La tiró sin ceremonias en la cama y le quitó la ropa, desnudándose rápidamente a continuación.  
La fascinada mirada de Bella recorrió todos sus abultados y esculpidos músculos, siguiendo la línea fina de vello negro que iba disminuyendo hasta acabar en el nido de rizos de su virilidad.  
Un rebelde mechón colgaba sobre su frente, mientras la observaba en silencio.

Bella sintió el fuerte impulso de fijar su mirada en él y llenarle con su luz, aliviando su angustia.  
¿Sus ojos brillaban de amor? ¿O era solo lujuria?  
No deseaba saberlo. Sólo quería hundirse completamente en la ilusión de ser apreciada y amada por este hombre. Ser acariciada y saciada por él.  
Y ya no pudo pensar en nada más, de pronto todo se desdibujó en una neblina de placer. Edward le acarició el desnudo trasero, susurrándole tiernamente, reclamando que se uniera a él. La lengua de Edward se arrastraba lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo tembloroso, notando sus colmillos prominentes, cuando la besó.  
Cuando rozó lentamente su abertura con la mano, la humedad de su excitado cuerpo aumentó. Bella gritó de placer.  
Edward se alzó sobre ella, con su musculoso cuerpo presionándola contra el suave colchón. Su erección empujaba contra sus resbaladizos pliegues. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, pero esta vez Bella se abrió completamente a él.

De repente, Edward la giró sobre su estómago. Intrigada, ella miró hacia arriba para ver como sujetaba un tubo. La travesura bailaba en sus ojos.  
Calentó el aceite perfumado de mora bajo sus experimentadas manos, y empezó a masajear suavemente sus músculos, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando, para pasar la lengua por el lugar que acariciaba. Bella apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, gimiendo mientras sus manos mágicas trabajaban.  
Edward separó sus nalgas y deslizó un dedo engrasado a lo largo de su tensa fisura. Sus movimientos eran ligeros y provocadores cuando llegó hasta la suavidad de su clítoris. Ella sintió que su hendidura goteaba de deseo. Arqueó la espalda, alterada por la intensa necesidad de tenerlo en su interior, y suplicándole silenciosamente que la llenara.  
— Ahora ya estás lista para entregarte a mí. — Murmuró con satisfacción.

Edward agarró sus caderas y la levantó, haciendo que se apoyase en la cama con las manos y las rodillas. Bella sintió la dureza de su grueso eje moviéndose entre sus suaves pliegues, hasta que Edward deslizó su pene en su humedad, con largas y lentas embestidas. Su vagina se apretaba en una agonía de ardiente necesidad.

 _Poséeme_ , rogó ella en silencio.  
Entonces él volvió a empujar en su abertura, pero esta vez cambió el ritmo por uno más fuerte y más rápido, mientras con la mano estimulaba su clítoris excitándola aún más.  
Bella se arqueó y gritó cuando la tensión explotó en su interior. Al instante, él se unió al orgasmo de Bella, vaciándose profundamente dentro de ella y gritando roncamente su nombre. Cuando el cuerpo de Bella finalmente se calmó, Edward todavía estaba detrás de ella. Poderoso, fuerte y peligroso.  
— Eres mía, Bella. Para siempre. — Susurró Edward, acariciándole el cuello con la boca.  
Y entonces la mordió.  
El dolor dio paso al éxtasis, cuando Edward perforó su piel con sus afilados dientes. Edward bebió profundamente de ella, cada sorbo era como un toque de fuego entre sus piernas. Bella intentó moverse, pero Edward la retuvo entre sus brazos fuertemente, sujetándola contra él, mientras le provocaba otro intenso orgasmo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con violencia.  
Edward retiró la boca de su cuello, acabando con una sensual y lenta lamida a la herida.

Temblando, Bella se derrumbó en la cama, sintiendo todavía las oleadas de su orgasmo.  
Dos pequeños pinchazos, eran el único recuerdo de sus dientes en su piel. Pero en su interior, Bella sintió al demonio dar un último grito de protesta, mientras la luz blanca también lloraba por su pérdida. Entonces, tanto la luz como la oscuridad desaparecieron, dejándola vacía y hueca.

* * *

No era diciembre y ya habíamos pasado de las 50 visitas! Al momento deben haber unas 80, creo. No obstante las fechas de actualización están establecidas, no se adelanta pero si se atrasa.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y... BESOS! LAS QUIERO!

 **GN**

 **Ps. Mañana... o más tarde, mejor dicho, ACTUALIZACIÓN so... estén al pendiente!**


	10. Chapter 10: To Paty my greatest follower

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 10**

Edward había consumido su sangre. La deliciosa languidez que sentía, desapareció sustituida por puro pánico. Bella sentía que sus fuerzas desaparecían, como si alguien la hubiese desinflado. Se sentó, luchando contra esa repentina debilidad.  
Edward la volvió a acostar en la cama.  
— Con cuidado. — La calmó. — Te sentirás un poco mareada durante un rato, pero se te pasará.  
— Has bebido mi sangre. ¡Me has drenado!  
— Ya te dije que no había vuelta atrás. Ahora tu sangre está en mí y puedo localizarte en cualquier lugar. Después de lo que pasó en Miami, era necesario. No volveré a arriesgar tu vida.  
— ¿Y si alguien viene a por mí? ¿Cómo diablos voy a defenderme?  
— Yo te protegeré.  
Bella jadeó profundamente.  
— Si yo fuera tan condenadamente peligrosa, ¿por qué iba a renunciar a todo, para conseguir un puesto de trabajo por la noche y estudiar en la universidad? Sólo quería ser normal. Dime algo, Edward, ¿la Sociedad tenía alguna razón para ir detrás de mí, antes de que Witherdale me secuestrara? ¿He hecho algo para justificar su interés?

Edward se quedó en silencio mirando su rostro.  
— Ah, dulzura, no todo es blanco y negro. La Sociedad no perdona a nadie que considere peligroso. Sólo los seres humanos están excluidos de su vigilancia. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que decidieran centrarse en ti. Todos estos años han estado observando y esperando.  
— ¡Yo no les he dado ninguna razón para que me vigilaran!  
— Eres una Darklighter. En el momento en que naciste de una unión ilegal, te condenaron a estar en su lista de sospechosos. — La boca de Edward se frunció. — Han estado haciendo eso, desde que otra mestiza les hizo cuestionarse su política.

 _La mataron sin ningún motivo_. Ese pensamiento la aterrorizó.  
— ¿Y ahora tú me debilitas y me dejas incapacitada para que él pueda convertirme en su presa? Perdona si no te lo agradezco.  
— He drenado la parte destructiva de tu oscuridad. Así podrás utilizar mejor tu poder para el bien. — La mirada de Edward se suavizó. — No te enfurezcas, Bella. Debes olvidarte de tu sed de justicia y dejar que las autoridades humanas se ocupen de Witherdale.  
— ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Cómo puedo olvidar lo que me hizo? — El tormento ensombreció su rostro.  
— Tienes que encontrar la paz dentro de ti. Encontrar el equilibrio. Utiliza la luz blanca para encontrar la fuerza que te proporciona tu oscuridad. Por separado, cada una de ellas siempre luchará por el control. Juntas te darán un poder enorme y te permitirán alcanzar la paz que tanto buscas.  
— ¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Existe una guía sobre cómo hacerlo? — Preguntó Bella al borde de las lágrimas.  
— Sabrás que lo estás haciendo bien, cuando tomes una decisión que no esté basada en la ira o en cualquier emoción negativa, sino por el convencimiento de que es la decisión correcta.  
Eso parecía muy fácil y sensato. Pero en ese momento, Bella no es que se sintiera muy sensata.  
Desnuda e indefensa, una gota de sangre se escurría por su cuello, descendiendo hasta su pecho.

Siguiéndola con la mirada, Bella notó que los ojos de Edward se abrían con lujuria.  
Bella endureció su corazón.  
— Tienes razón, Edward. Por supuesto. Tengo mucha suerte por tener a un poderoso Antiguo para que me proteja, y que además quiera acostarse conmigo. — Su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo seductor. — Bésame.  
Cuando él se inclinó, ella levantó su cabeza, pero terminó golpeando el aire en lugar de su cráneo.  
 _Esos malditos reflejos vampiros_ , pensó refunfuñando.  
Edward se apartó de ella, mirándola como un depredador y acostándola en la cama, sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Bella flexionó las manos deseando que sus garras surgieran. Pero no pasó nada.  
Ni siquiera la luz blanca latía en su interior.

— Tus poderes regresarán, Bella. — Y con toda su letal elegancia, Edward se deslizó fuera de la cama. — Necesitas alimentarte, te proporcionará energía. Te voy a calentar la cena.  
La vista de su firme trasero desnudo, desapareció bajo una bata de seda roja. Bella lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo como se mojaba su hendidura, preparándose para que la poseyera otra vez. Enterrando la cara entre las manos, intentó pensar en una solución.  
Odiaba esto. Odiaba sentirse impotente. Atrapada.  
No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a recobrar sus fuerzas y salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

* * *

Se que es _**MUY**_ corto, pero no se puede... jajajaja así que espero disfrutaran.

Besos y las quiero,

 **GN**

 **PS. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI MÁS GRANDE SEGUIDORA! FELICES 17! AHORA ERES LEGAL EN ESTA CATEGORÍA! HAVE A NICE DAY PATY LIMÓN! HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR DAY! #CONGRATS #KISSES #VIVAMEXICO (JUST TODAY) #LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente, gruesas nubes se perseguían a través de un cielo gris, cuando Bella se acurrucó en el sillón de la biblioteca con una espeluznante novela de terror.  
El libro se adaptaba a su estado de ánimo.  
Un olor familiar a madera llegó hasta su nariz. Bella miró hacia arriba para ver a Edward en la puerta. Vestido con un jersey de cachemir negro y unos pantalones de lana negros, parecía tan elegante como siempre. Sólo que esta vez se le veía cansado. Tenía la boca fruncida y unas sombras púrpuras bajo los ojos.  
Como si no hubiera dormido nada desde que ella, al fin, pudo irse de su cama y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Bella dejó el libro a un lado y le lanzó una mordaz mirada.  
— ¿Vigilándome?  
— La comida está preparada abajo. — Edward se sentó en un sillón, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo de madera. — Tus poderes deberían regresar al anochecer, aun así tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas.  
— ¿Para que puedas usarme de nuevo como tu banco privado de sangre? No, gracias. Prefiero morirme de hambre.

— Tienes que comer algo, Bella.  
Ignorando los gruñidos de su estómago, ella se encogió de hombros.  
Le gustaría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Ser cualquier cosa, menos lo que era. Pero nadie confiaba en ella. Nadie la creía.  
 _Solo me tengo a mí misma._  
Bella intentó ignorar el nudo en su garganta. Se había acostado con este hombre, lo había dejado entrar en su cuerpo y en su alma, y sin embargo, sentía que escondía algo en su interior, que no había compartido totalmente con ella.  
Edward hablaba fácilmente de equilibrio, mientras que la balanza no se inclinara desfavorablemente para él.  
Él se dirigió a la ventana, y retiró la cortina de encaje con el dorso de la mano.

— A veces el invierno llega temprano aquí. No es raro que haya una nevada en cualquier momento.  
— Maravilloso. Frío y desagradable. ¿Y tú me has arrastrado fuera de la soleada Miami para esto?  
— Es mi mundo, Bella, un mundo lejos de los peligros del tuyo.  
— Tú mundo me asusta, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí solo, excepto por ese rayo verde lleno de hormonas adolescentes a la que tú llamas duende? Esto es tan solitario y silencioso. — Bella se estremeció.  
— A veces lo mejor es retirarse del mundo por algún tiempo.

— Puede que a ti te guste el aislamiento, pero a mí no. Necesito estar rodeada del calor de la gente y del bullicio de la ciudad. — Ella respiró hondo, para apaciguar su creciente irritación. — Quiero irme a casa, Edward. ¡Por favor, deja que me vaya! No hay nada para mí aquí.  
 _No contigo de pie como una estatua de mármol frío_. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan apasionado en la cama volverse tan distante?  
El silencio se extendió. La culpa invadió a Bella cuando vio que Edward tensaba los hombros, pero la empujó a un lado.  
— Quieres dejarme... — Edward contestó con voz firme, por encima del hombro.

Sus confusos sentimientos le provocaban un nudo en el estómago. Bella aún seguía pensando en una respuesta, cuando él se dio la vuelta. La expresión de Edward era neutra. Tenía sus sentimientos firmemente bajo control. Era un vampiro tan frío como el aire que azotaba las ventanas. Un vampiro que guardaba celosamente su corazón, y que nunca le permitiría a ella entrar. Había bloqueado sus emociones y las había encerrado con sus poderes. Alto y fuerte, se veía tan elegante y refinado como el mobiliario. Respirando hondo, Bella decidió presionarle.  
— No voy a quedarme con alguien que no me quiera a su lado. — Por fin lo había dicho.

Se le veía tan rígido como una roca, pero a Bella aun le quedaban esperanzas.  
Tal vez había algo entre ellos.

Finalmente Edward respondió.  
— Es un error retener a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Tienes que ser libre para vivir tu propia vida y tomar tus propias decisiones.  
Uh, Edward parecía tan alegre como un libro de texto de la facultad. A Bella le dieron ganas de sacudirlo hasta que sus dientes sonaran. Cualquier cosa para conseguir una reacción de su parte.  
— Sí, soy libre para vivir mi vida. A diferencia de ti, que te escondes aquí como si fueras un oso hibernando. Yo no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la vida, Edward. No soy como tú.

El primer combate lo había ganado ella, pero presionarlo hasta el límite, no estaba funcionando. La tensión de su rostro se lo demostraba.  
— Si eso es lo que deseas, dejaré que te vayas después de que arresten a Witherdale. Dentro de poco lo detendrán las autoridades humanas, por la denuncia anónima de un buen ciudadano, sobre un psicópata que persigue a las estudiantes universitarias.  
— ¿Tú les has contado eso?  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
— Pues, sí. Mereció la pena romper las reglas de no interferir en los asuntos humanos.  
— Gracias. — Susurró ella. —Eso significa mucho para mí. Te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad Edward?  
Afligido, Edward cerró los ojos. Se estaba volviendo a cerrar otra vez.  
A Bella de repente, la venganza le pareció absurda. ¿Tener la cabeza de su enemigo en una bandeja, llenaría su corazón? ¿La haría sentir como Edward lo hacía, cuando la abrazaba y conseguía que se olvidara del mundo?

Pero Bella nunca podría tener su corazón. Y si la venganza era lo único que llenar ese vacío, entonces seguiría adelante con eso y asumiría las consecuencias. Se aferraría a su venganza con las dos manos.  
Bella inclinó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.  
— Tengo cosas que hacer. Estaré en mi estudio. Come algo, tienes que reponer fuerzas. — Y sin decir nada más. Edward se marchó.

Bella percibió la fragancia picante de su colonia y su olor masculino, cuando pasó a su lado.  
Ella mordisqueó el delicioso pollo y la pasta que le había preparado Edward. Sus poderes estaban regresando, junto con la confusión que siempre sentía cuando eso ocurría. Su corazón ardía en deseos de estar con Edward, aunque su cabeza le aseguraba que esa relación no tenía futuro.

Edward no podía amarla.  
Después de terminar de comer, Bella se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de su estudio. Edward estaba sentado delante de una enorme mesa de caoba tallada, con vistas a los prados cubiertos de nieve. Con una pluma en la mano, él firmaba unos documentos. Al verla en la puerta, enderezó tensamente la espalda.  
— Adelante, Bella.  
— Sólo quería decirte que voy a dar un pequeño paseo. Puede que le diga a Bree si quiere venir conmigo. Ya sabes, jugaremos un poco a saltar como si fuéramos Batman.  
 _Por favor, háblame. Ábrete a mí y dime que te importo. O simplemente ríete de mí estúpida broma._  
Pero Edward sólo asintió con un gesto brusco y se inclinó de nuevo sobre los documentos.  
Profundamente herida, Bella se giró y echó a andar por el pasillo, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho. Como el buen guerrero que era, Edward luchaba contra el mal para la Sociedad, y a ella sólo la veía como una misión más. Era tan indiferente a ella como una máquina con colmillos.  
El intenso frío cortó su cara cuando salió al exterior. El fuerte viento hizo que se subiese el cuello del abrigo para taparse la garganta.

Tan helado como Edward. No le extrañaba que viviese aquí.  
De camino al garaje, de repente sintió un olor a humo. Entonces lo divisó.  
Su pesadilla había comenzado. El humo negro subía hacia arriba, calentando el aire, mientras llamas anaranjadas salían de las ventanas del garaje.  
Bree estaba dentro. Ella iba a morir.  
El miedo la paralizó. Se acordó de las llamas que salían del horno, cuando Witherdale la arrastró hacia el fuego. El terror en forma de calor le abrasó la piel, arrancando gritos de agonía de su garganta, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía ni acudiría a ayudarla.

No conseguía moverse. No tenía valor para acercarse. Correr directo a un edificio en llamas solo era cosa de héroes y bomberos. Ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Y entonces sintió como si su piel se quemara y un intenso dolor atravesó su cuerpo. _Edward,_ pensó aturdida.  
Edward se materializó delante de una de las ventanas del garaje.  
— ¡Bree! — Gritó. — ¡Bella!  
Y entonces desapareció. Bella parpadeó, devastada. Edward pensaba que ella estaba dentro.  
Bella vio una sombra negra pasar por un lado del garaje, agitando una lata en sus manos. Sus sospechas se intensificaron. Witherdale.

La había encontrado.  
Los recuerdos revolvieron su alma y el miedo le cerró el estómago. Había venido a matarla, pero se había equivocado de persona.  
La puerta lateral se abrió y Edward apareció corriendo, con Bree tosiendo en sus brazos. Él la colocó suavemente en el suelo y volvió a desaparecer. Bella se acercó deprisa a Bree.  
— Edward está dentro... — Le dijo la mujer duende sin aliento. — ¡Buscándote...!

La aclaración entrecortada de Bree, la hizo reaccionar más rápido que si le hubiera gritado. El valor de Edward alimentó su fuerza. Intentó tocar su mente, gritando su nombre, pero solo obtuvo silencio.

— Tengo que ayudarle. — Dijo Bella apretando las manos para armarse de valor.  
Corriendo hacia la puerta del garaje, lo llamó.  
La única habitación que había en el garaje, estaba llena de perchas, parecida a una jaula de pájaros. En el lado opuesto, las llamas quemaban la cama y las estanterías. Bella tosió violentamente intentando ver a través del denso humo. Ella gritó su nombre una vez más.  
De repente, Edward estaba a su lado abrazándola. — Bella. — Dijo él tosiendo. — Salgamos de este infierno.  
Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta para salir, vieron que el fuego bloqueaba la puerta.

A través de la ventana, Bella vio a James Witherdale riéndose mientras lanzaba algo al edificio.  
El fuerte olor a gasolina se elevaba a través del humo y de las llamas. Estaban atrapados.  
No había salida. Excepto para Edward. Él podía desmaterializarse y escapar. Pero no podía llevarla a ella. Ya le había dicho que sus poderes disminuían con el sol.  
El dolor apuñaló su corazón. Así que iba a morir. Extrañamente, se sentía tranquila pero triste, y aún más cuando pensaba que eso significaba separarse del hombre al que amaba. Darse cuenta de ese hecho fue como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón.  
 _Te quiero, Edward. Y siempre te querré. Perdóname, no puedo quedarme..._  
— Vete. — Le ordenó Bella sin aliento. — Witherdale ha provocado el fuego. Está ahí fuera. Tú puedes escapar. Por favor... sálvate. Y hazme un favor y patea su trasero.  
Tal vez ella estuviese destinada a morir en un incendio, después de todo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
— ¡No me iré sin ti! — Contestó él con fiereza.  
Y arrastrándola con él hasta el suelo, la abrazó fuertemente escudándola con su cuerpo, como para protegerla de las llamas. Bella enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

— Estoy muy asustada.  
— No pienses en eso, cariño. Abrázame, sólo abrázame.  
— Si tengo que morir hoy, entonces que me condenen también al fuego del infierno. Porque prefiero arder allí, después de abrazarte por última vez, que pasar toda la vida sin ti.  
— Edward, él ha ganado. Witherdale siempre gana porque nadie lo puede tocar. ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio esa ley!  
La oscuridad la consumía y las manos se convirtieron en garras. El demonio no había sido absorbido del todo por Edward. Aún permanecían restos de él en su interior.

Suavemente, Edward ahuecó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.  
— Olvídate del odio, Bella. Olvídate de esos pensamientos de venganza. Céntrate en la luz blanca. Vamos a ganar la batalla al fuego.  
Bella entrecerró los ojos y buscó su lado angelical. Pero con el calor que su cuerpo sentía debido a las llamas, le resultaba imposible concentrarse.  
— ¡No puedo!  
— Concéntrate, Bella. Cuando Witherdale te estaba arrastrando al horno, y estabas aterrorizada al darte cuenta que ibas a morir, ¿cómo llamaste a tu luz blanca?  
Los recuerdos giraban en su mente como un remolino siniestro. Entonces, brillando a través de la desolación y la desesperación se acordó de lo que había estado pensando en ese momento.  
— Mi madre. Ella me quería tanto. Pensé en ella. — Bella tosió violentamente. — ¡Pero está muerta! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en Witherdale y en lo mucho que le odio! ¡Eso es lo único que me queda!  
— No, no lo es. Me tienes a mí. Te quiero, Bella.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella lo miró aturdida. Las manos de Edward acariciaban su piel.

— Estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo, incluso a mí mismo. No quiero perderte, y no te voy a perder ahora. Mírame, Bella. Céntrate en mi amor por ti. Mírame a mí, mi amor. Siente la conexión que compartimos.  
Con los ojos cerrados y todo su poder, Bella se concentró y de repente el vínculo de sangre que compartían creció como una corriente eléctrica. Bella miró profundamente en el alma de Edward, pero ya no vio oscuridad y vacío, sino una reconfortante paz que la envolvía. Todo debido a ella.  
— Si te pierdo, yo me perderé también. — Susurró él. —Tú eres mi vida. Deja que salga tu luz blanca. Entrégate a ella.

Su voz se tornó más profunda, convirtiéndose en una ineludible orden.  
— Tienes que vivir, Bella. Entrégate y vive.  
La luz blanca vibró en su interior, salía de sus manos irradiando por todo su cuerpo. Los hilos de luz humedecían el aire, mientras Bella arremetía contra las llamas con todo su poder. Provocó un vórtice que aspiró el humo y el calor letal, apagando el fuego con un aguacero torrencial. El humo salió de los pulmones de los dos, limpiándolos por dentro.  
El vórtice se volvió más y más rápido, absorbiendo el fuego como una boca hambrienta, y luego con un destello de chispas, desapareció.

Las cenizas se extendían por toda la quemada habitación. El rostro de Edward estaba cubierto de hollín y sus ojos oscuros estaban humedecidos. Enmarcando cariñosamente el rostro de Bella con las manos, besó suavemente sus hinchados labios.  
El corazón de Bella se disparó.  
— ¡Bree! Está allí fuera, con Witherdale.  
Salieron corriendo del garaje, para ver que Bree estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror. Witherdale tenía un cuchillo apretado en su garganta.  
— Quietos. No os acerquéis o le corto la garganta.

* * *

Incentivada por el Review del día y teniendo en cuenta que es día de publicación... aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y en especial a **Paty Limón** y **Annabelle15 (El review del día, gracias a el actualizo a esta hora)**

 **Besotes,**

 **GN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 12**

Bella observó horrorizada como Witherdale presionaba más la hoja en la garganta de la mujer duende. Los ojos de Edward ardían de furia.  
— Morirá lenta y dolorosamente, a menos que te ofrezcas voluntaria para sustituirla. — El rostro de Witherdale se convirtió en una horrible máscara. — Tú eres un premio mucho más grande, Bella.  
La aterrorizada mirada de Bree buscó la de ella. No era más que una niña, y moriría si Bella no intercambiaba el lugar con ella.  
— Voy a hacerte pedazos por esto. — Edward temblaba de furia, pero no se movió. Un gruñido salió de su garganta.  
Witherdale se había vuelto loco.

Bella extendió las manos en un gesto de paz. — No soy el mal. ¿Por qué me persigues para darme caza? Nunca le he hecho daño a nadie. Todo lo que quiero es tener una vida normal. Ser una simple estudiante universitaria como cualquier otra persona. Por favor, deja que se vaya.  
La ira inundó el rostro de Witherdale.  
— ¡Nunca podrás ser normal!  
Bella lo miró fijamente mientras él presionaba el cuchillo en la garganta de Bree. Su mitad demoníaca lo percibió también. Aturdida, ella sintió que su luz blanca y oscura se fusionaban.

— Te conocí por los registros de la Sociedad y te seguí la pista. Estuve esperando todo el tiempo que pasaste escondida. Observándote. Sabía que cuando salieses de tu escondite, pondrías en peligro a la Sociedad. Eres la semilla del diablo.  
Horrorizada, ella dejó caer las manos. En su búsqueda de una vida normal, se había condenado a sí misma. Y este loco lo sabía. Había estado esperando el momento en que ella apareciera.  
— ¡Se supone que la Sociedad protege a todos los seres paranormales!  
— Ya no estoy relacionado con ellos. Mi misión es librar a la raza humana de gente como tú. Eres un monstruo, concebida en un apareamiento pecaminoso. — Hizo un gesto con el cuchillo hacia Bree. — Igual que ella. ¡Es un demonio! Bree fue concebida por una hembra vampiro y un duende. Es malvada.

— No Witherdale. Tú sí que eres la personificación del mal. — La voz de Edward era tranquila y controlada, tan firme como una roca.

 _¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?,_ se preguntó Bella, temblando violentamente por dentro.  
— Solo dices eso porque Bree es tu sobrina. — Gritó Witherdale.  
— ¿Edward? ¿Bree es tu sobrina? — Susurró ella.  
Él no respondió, pero un músculo pulsó en su cuello, traicionando su furia.  
Ahora todo tenía sentido. La forma en que Edward protegía y consentía a Bree. Temiendo por ella, cuando él no se asustaba de nada.  
— No me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?  
— Iba a decírtelo, Bella. Te lo iba a contar todo. Confío en ti. — Edward apretó con fuerza las manos. Bella notó que le temblaban. — Pero ahora no confío en mi propia rabia hacia Witherdale.  
Edward respiró profundamente.

— Mi hermana se enamoró de un duende, y se unieron ilegalmente. Murieron cuando Bree era un bebé y me nombraron su tutor. La Sociedad me advirtió que habría graves consecuencias si Bree se portaba mal. Una noche me olvidé de encerrarla en su habitación mientras estaba con mi amante y Bree se escapó, mordiendo a un vecino y a su esposa, casi exponiendo a nuestra especie a los humanos. La Sociedad ofreció una recompensa por su cabeza. Solo tenía cuatro años. — Su boca mostraba su tensión y sus ojos parecían ser de hielo oscuro.

— Acordaron suspender la persecución si me unía a su grupo de guerreros. Mi misión era matar a una Darklighter.  
El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza en su pecho.  
— Fue esa Darklighter... la mujer de la que te hablé, a la que me ordenaron destruir.  
La ira brilló en sus ojos.  
— La mujer que el consejero de la Sociedad ordenó matar. Ese consejero era James Witherdale.  
— ¡Él es un humano!

— Y un poderoso psíquico. Witherdale llamó la atención de la Sociedad por su trabajo en varios departamentos de policía. La Sociedad lo contrató para encontrar a un despiadado werewolf que esquivaba siempre a sus mejores rastreadores. Encontró al asesino a tiempo para salvar la vida de una familia y decidieron contratarlo permanentemente, advirtiéndole que no contara nunca nada de nuestro mundo. A cambio, lo protegieron con un hechizo espejo. Si alguien trataba de hacerle daño, el dolor regresaba a esa persona multiplicado por dos. — La expresión de Edward se ensombreció. — Pero él tenía su propia opinión y visión de lo que era malo y de lo que no. Cuando detectó a una Darklighter, la acusó de matar a seres humanos. — Su voz se quebró. — Se llamaba Tanya y era mi amante.  
Como piezas de un mosaico, su imagen se formó en la mente de Bella. La bilis le subió hasta la garganta.  
Witherdale se enfureció.  
— Ella merecía morir. Yo sabía que era el mal, porque todos los Darklighter llevan un demonio en su interior, e informé a la Sociedad para que la matara. El vampiro se negó, incluso después de ver las pruebas que demostraban que ella había matado humanos.  
— Tú la incriminaste falsamente. — Escupió Edward con firmeza. — Una camisa ensangrentada en su casa, los cuerpos... todo eso de un asesino en serie humano. No de ella. Tanya nunca le hizo daño a nadie.

— Tuve que forzar la situación. — Witherdale lo miró sorprendido. — Estabas demasiado cegado por ella para ver la verdad y entender lo que hice. Te di una elección. O los cazadores mataban a Tanya o despedazaban a Bree. Hiciste la elección correcta, Edward, como yo ya sabía qué harías.  
El dolor se agitaba sobre Bella en oleadas de angustia. El dolor de Edward. Había matado a su amante, pensando que ella era el mal, para salvar a su sobrina. No es de extrañar que se hubiera negado a abrir su corazón a Bella. Seguía torturado por esa terrible decisión que se había visto obligado a hacer.

— Cuando el verdadero asesino confesó todo a las autoridades, me di cuenta que me habían engañado. Quise matar a Witherdale. Debería de haberle roto el cuello, pero no podía hacerlo sin matarme también. No podía dejar sola y sin protección a Bree.  
— ¡No puedo creer que se saliera con la suya! — Enfurecida Bella, miró al psíquico.  
— Lo único que la Sociedad pudo hacer, fue marcarlo como una advertencia para los demás. La marca es invisible para los humanos. Pero Witherdale se disfrazó para capturarte, fingiendo que tenía una herida en la cabeza, y así pudo ocultarte la marca. — Dijo Edward.  
Bella sintió la frustración y la furia de Edward a través de su vínculo de sangre. Él deseaba matar a Witherdale, para que ese humano no dañara nunca a otra persona. Sin embargo, el poderoso Antiguo no podía tocar a ese hombre.

Bella se quedó asombrada al descubrir el enorme control de Edward. Durante años, él había refrenado su temperamento y su deseo de venganza. Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir, cuando insistía en que ella tenía que encontrar su equilibrio. Edward se había visto obligado a poner fin a su apremiante necesidad de justicia.  
— ¡Voy a rasgar tu garganta! —Gruñó Edward con rabia.  
— ¡No Edward! — Gritó Bella. — Acuérdate de las reglas. No puedes matarlo sin matarte a ti mismo.

— ¡A la mierda las reglas! — Edward se adelantó, con los colmillos descendiendo en un siseo siniestro.  
Agarrando su brazo, ella lo sujetó, intentando pararlo. Fue como tratar de detener un rayo que cae en la tierra.  
— Tiene que haber otra manera... tiene que haberla.  
Y entonces, Edward se detuvo y la miró con una leve sonrisa.  
— Sí. Existe otra manera.  
Edward llevaba cuarenta y ocho largos años deseando matar a James Witherdale. Y cada año que pasaba, aprendía a vivir consigo mismo y con la culpa por haber matado a Tanya. Y con una serie de reglas arcaicas, que ya no podía seguir.  
Witherdale sonrió lentamente, haciendo un gesto con el cuchillo.

— No puedes tocarme, vampiro. Conozco las reglas. Yo ayudé a crearlas.  
La crueldad retorció la cara del hombre. Witherdale se carcajeaba, mientras el cuchillo se cernía cerca de Bree. Edward estudiaba a su enemigo con fingida calma.  
— Tengo prohibido hacerte daño. Pero no tengo prohibido que te lo hagas tú mismo... — Dijo Edward sintiendo que su poder surgía.  
— Esto es por Tanya, Bree y Bella. Y por todos los inocentes a los que has intentado matar.  
El psíquico palideció.  
— No puedes dañarme.

— No soy yo el que te va a dañar.  
Edward invadió la mente del hombre, sacando todos los pensamientos enfermizos de Witherdale y convirtiéndolos en un torbellino. Después creó la ilusión de una sala llana de espejos y los metió allí, para que el hombre no pudiera evitar verlos por todas partes y no le quedara otra opción que mirar profundamente toda su locura.  
Witherdale gritó y dejó caer el cuchillo. Levantándose, se tambaleó hacia atrás, sujetándose la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar.  
— ¡Haz que se detenga! — Gimió. — ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡No puedo soportarlo, es terrorífico!

Desmaterializándose al lado de Bree, Edward la levantó en brazos. Bree se aferró a su cuello enterrando la cara en su hombro, todavía sacudida por aterrorizados sollozos, que hicieron que se transformara otra vez en una duende, con las orejas puntiagudas caídas.  
— ¡Estaba tan asustada! Primero por el fuego, y luego cuando volviste a por Bella... y ella corrió a salvarte...  
Edward miró a su amante.  
— ¿Intentaste salvarme?  
— Tuviste tanto valor al correr hacia el incendio para buscarme, cuando sabías que el fuego puede matarte... Tenía que hacer algo, y tu coraje me dio la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. — Le respondió Bella.

El corazón le brincó de alivio dentro de su pecho.  
— Gracias. — Edward dejó a Bree en el suelo cuando volvió a cambiar a la forma de una adolescente. — Cariño, quiero que te vayas a casa, date una ducha y cálmate. La policía no tardará en llegar y puedes volverte verde de nuevo. No quiero que la policía se vuelva loca. ¿Estarás bien?  
Sollozando, ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces corrió y abrazó a Bella, que todavía seguía asustada. Sorprendida, Bella le devolvió el abrazo.  
— Has salvado a Edward y nunca lo olvidaré. Gracias, Bella. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. — Bree vaciló. — Bueno, excepto mis zapatos Jimmy Choos rojos.  
— Bree, ahora se han convertido en cenizas. — Le recordó Edward, pero al ver su expresión abatida, añadió. — Pero reconstruiré el garaje y luego nos iremos de compras. Puedes comprar suficientes zapatos para llenar tu armario. ¿De acuerdo?  
— De acuerdo. — Bree sonrió.  
Mientras que la mujer duende se dirigía corriendo a casa, Bella señaló a Witherdale, que aún estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose en aparente agonía.  
— ¿Qué le has hecho?  
La expresión de Edward se tensó.

— Toqué su mente y reflejé sus propios pensamientos. No puede esconderse de sí mismo. No lo he matado, pero esos siniestros pensamientos están destruyendo a Witherdale. Ahora ya no volverá a dañar a nadie.  
Y sacando el móvil del bolsillo, telefoneó a la policía informándoles que un hombre desequilibrado había prendido fuego a su garaje.  
— El fuego ya está extinguido, pero el hombre está totalmente enloquecido, no hace más que murmurar cosas de vampiros, demonios y alienígenas. Por favor, dense prisa. — Dijo Edward al teléfono.  
Cuando cortó la llamada, las cejas de Bella se levantaron.  
— ¿Alienígenas?  
— He pensado que estaría bien añadirlo, para despistar a la policía, por si acaso.  
Edward acarició el rostro lleno de hollín de Bella, con una mirada suave. Al principio su beso no fue más que un simple roce en los labios, pero al instante lo profundizó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bella, como si tuviera miedo de que se pudiera escapar.  
Bella deseaba que Edward nunca la dejara marchar.

Atado a una camilla y sedado, a Witherdale se lo llevaron en una ambulancia, directamente a la sala de psiquiatría de un hospital cercano. Cuando Witherdale se había visto obligado a enfrentarse al verdadero mal, la mente del hombre se había quebrado.  
Como Edward había dicho, el psíquico no volvería a hacer daño a nadie.  
Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Bella entró en el estudio, mientras Edward tenía al director de la Sociedad en el altavoz del teléfono. Sentado a la mesa de caoba tallada, le explicaba lo que había pasado con Witherdale. Su rostro mostraba la tensión cuando miró hacia Bella.  
— He cumplido con los términos de mi misión Vulturi, y tengo unas exigencias que hacerte. No trabajaré más para la Sociedad, a menos que concedas a Bree y a Bella una orden de protección permanente, contra todas sus acciones pasadas o futuras.  
— ¡No puedo hacer eso! — Exclamó la voz al teléfono.  
— ¿No puedes o no quieres?  
— Bree y Bella ya están protegidas. Ya emití la orden cuando salí de tu casa, después de que acordaras emparejarte con Bella.  
Sorprendida, Bella se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el teléfono.  
— ¿Pero los cazadores de recompensas?

— Sus órdenes eran intimidarte para que te unieras a Edward. Nada más. Ya han sido retirados del caso.  
— ¡Bastardo, me mentiste! — Jadeó Edward.  
— Estaba haciendo mi trabajo. — Admitió el director. — ¿Qué esperabas? Estás exento de futuras misiones, Edward. Ahora vete a celebrar tu nueva vida. Pero Bella, ah, si fuera tú, me olvidaría del vino de Edward.  
Un rayo de energía blanca golpeó el teléfono cuando Edward extendió la mano, estallando en una lluvia de plástico, mientras un hilo de humo se elevaba del destrozado aparato. Edward dirigió a los restos carbonizados una triste mirada.

— Siempre he preferido mi BlackBerry.

* * *

Holis! Bueno niñas! Después de este uno mas y adios a esta historia, les quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me leen.

Besos,

 **GN.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** El vampiro Edward Cullen sabe que su destino es reclamar a Bella Swan como suya.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio, mitad ángel, y ha jurado destruir al hombre que casi la mata. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que asumir su lado demoníaco y transformarse al mal.

La única manera que Edward tiene de salvarla, es acostarse con ella y absorber sus poderes oscuros.

Pero aunque ella se siente tentada después de tener una visión erótica compartida con él, Bella se resiste a sus encantos.

Edward tendrá que utilizar todo su poder de seducción para lograr que Bella se rinda a su destino y... a su deseo. Porque si él falla, ella morirá.

 **Mordida por el vampiro**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 13**

Después de verificar que Bree estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de invitados, Edward volvió al salón. Ya en la puerta, se detuvo a observar a Bella que estaba dormida en el sofá.  
Bella era todo lo que él deseaba. Con su fuerza interior, atrevida y siempre dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida con intensidad. Ahora el corazón de Bella no estaba cerrado y frío, sino que golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Vio a Witherdale como una amenaza y trató de eliminarlo. Su inquebrantable determinación, era tan fuerte como el movimiento constante de las olas sobre la playa.  
Lo era todo para él. El pensamiento de que casi la pierde, congelaba su sangre. No podía arriesgarse de nuevo. Vincularse totalmente a él en un acoplamiento de sangre, le daría a Bella la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a cualquiera.  
Esa era la expresión más completa de compromiso, que un vampiro podía ofrecer. El corazón de Edward se encogió. Eso significaba abrirle por completo, a ella, tanto su corazón como su alma.  
Bella tendría tanto poder sobre él, como Edward tendría sobre ella.  
Bueno, no tanto poder como él tenía, pensó, sonriendo. Él era un Antiguo, después de todo.

Sentado a su lado, vigilaba su sueño. Era tan hermosa. Con su suave y pálida piel, sus labios llenos, un poco entreabiertos ahora, y sus largas pestañas enmarcando sus grandes ojos azules. Su cuerpo era esbelto y fuerte, y cada vez que sonreía, encendía un fuego dentro de él.  
Su corazón latía ahora con vida. Había vivido como un fantasma durante años, sin esencia, igual que la niebla de las montañas cercanas. Ya era hora de dejar de llorar y empezar a vivir otra vez.  
Edward le agarró suavemente la mano, tranquilizado por el ritmo constante de su pulso, en su delgada muñeca.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió con timidez.  
— Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo importante.

Una sombra pasó por sus ojos azules. Edward nunca se había abierto totalmente a nadie. Él era un poderoso Antiguo. No temía a nada. Excepto a perder a esta mujer. Edward se sentía como si estuviera en la cima de un acantilado, con rocas afiladas esperándole abajo, mientras se preparaba para saltar.  
— ¿Te unirías a mí en un acoplamiento de sangre? Quiero comprometerme contigo en sangre, cuerpo y espíritu.  
Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la somnolienta sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció.  
— ¿Qué es eso?  
Es la forma que tiene mi especie de comprometernos totalmente con alguien. Intercambiamos sangre y compartimos entre sí, nuestros recuerdos y poderes.  
— ¿Me convertiré en un vampiro? — Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño. — Me encanta el ajo...  
— No, pero puede que tengas una erupción severa, cuando camines durante el día sin protector solar. En cuanto al ajo... — Edward se encogió de hombros. — Dudo que te haga nada. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy italiano.  
Sus labios llenos se separaron mientras ella se reía. Era un hermoso sonido para Edward.  
— Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez. Pero, ¿por qué, Edward?  
— Porque te quiero, Bella, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Aquí. — Edward hizo un gesto abarcando el salón. — O de nuevo en Florida. Quiero que vuelvas a la universidad y hagas realidad tus sueños.  
— ¿Y tus sueños, Edward?  
Bella lo agitó, al darse cuenta que tenía que admitir ante ella la desoladora verdad.  
— No tenía ninguno, solo ver crecer segura a Bree, hasta que tú apareciste.  
Bella miró sus manos unidas.  
— Tuviste que quedarte destrozado cuando mataste a Tanya.

 _Infiernos_. Edward respiró hondo.

— La oscuridad ya la había consumido, por eso fue tan fácil para Witherdale engañarme, haciéndome creer que había matado humanos. Tanya era una amante apasionada, pero estaba vacía por dentro, y a mí me hizo sentir vacío también.  
— ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo te hago sentir?  
Edward llevó su mano a la boca y besó sus nudillos.

— Amado.  
 _Por favor_ , pensó Edward. _Por favor, no me rechaces._  
Cuando Bella levantó la vista, su rostro estaba radiante. Ella lo besó, su boca estaba llena de promesas y confianza. Edward se quedó fascinado por la dulzura de Bella, mientras se movía contra él. La alegría rompió completamente el hielo que envolvía su corazón.  
— ¡Sí! — Murmuró Bella contra sus labios. — Si eso significa que pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos, entonces sí.  
Edward no necesitaba una cama suave, velas, o romance, pero Bella se merecía todas esas cosas. Cuando finalmente agarró su mano y la llevó a su habitación, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer.  
— Es igual que la visión que compartimos. — Exclamó Bella.

Sábanas de satén rojo resplandecían en la cama. Docenas de velas blancas brillaban, haciendo bailar las sombras de las paredes. Dos copas de cristal llenas de un oscuro y delicado vino, esperaban encima de una pequeña mesa. Edward besó profundamente la palma de la mano de Bella.  
— Lo creé para nosotros. Para ti. Porque... — Edward se esforzaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Al final dijo en un susurro ronco. — Porque esperaba que quisieses entrar en mi vida, y que fuese exactamente como lo soñé contigo.  
Bella sujetó su rostro con las manos, su toque era tan suave como el terciopelo.  
— Estoy aquí y esto no es un sueño, es real. — Entonces lo miró con sospecha.

— Edward, ¿fuiste tú el que plantó esa visión en mi cabeza?  
Enseñando sus colmillos, Edward mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.  
— Puede ser. O puede que no. El futuro siempre está cambiando, y nunca se  
sabe dónde nos llevará.  
Bella pareció considerarlo. — Está bien. Pero deberíamos dejar de lado las velas. Esta noche ya hemos tenido suficiente fuego.  
Edward dio una palmada y las velas se apagaron.

Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. — Vas a tener que enseñarme cómo lo haces. — Cuando quieras.  
La luz de la luna se reflejaba a través de las altas ventanas, iluminando la alfombra oriental. Después de brindar y tomar un sorbo de vino, Edward la desnudó lentamente, adorando su hermoso cuerpo con la mirada.  
Aunque viviese más de siete mil años, Edward nunca se cansaría de esta increíble mujer. Siempre desearía que estuviera en su vida, en su cama y en su corazón.  
Edward levantó sus manos hasta la curva de sus hombros, disfrutando de la sensación de su caliente piel. Acariciándola, saboreó la delicadeza de sus huesos cubriendo su suave cuerpo, mientras Bella suspiraba entrecortadamente. Su frágil apariencia era engañosa, ya que Bella poseía un espíritu fuerte y una determinación feroz en su interior.  
Tomándose su tiempo, la exploró con las manos, mientras ella jadeaba bajo su toque. Edward ahuecó sus pechos levantándolos con las manos, tirando de sus pezones y disfrutando de sus gemidos de placer, mientras observaba como se convertían en pequeños picos duros.

El almizclado olor de su excitación, apretaba su saco hasta el punto del dolor. Sentía su sedosa piel en sus dedos callosos. Su pene dolía, cuando pensaba en la húmeda seda de Bella, abrazándolo cuando él la llenara.  
Pero todavía no.  
Cuando él apartó su cabello rubio poniéndoselo en el hombro, Bella se estremeció bajo su tacto. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer cuando él acarició su cuerpo, deslizando la mano sobre su vientre plano, hasta llegar a los rizos que cubrían su feminidad. Ahuecó con una mano su sexo, mientras acariciaba su clítoris y metía un dedo en su húmeda abertura. Estaba mojada, pero no lo suficiente.  
La quería mucho más húmeda.

Entonces, él agarró sus nalgas, apretándolas suavemente, y girándola hizo que apoyara las manos en la cama, dejando expuesta su rosada y húmeda hendidura para él.  
— Tranquila. — Dijo Edward calmándola.  
Doblando sus piernas, Edward tomó su sexo con la mano, y sujetó con una mano sus caderas, para guiar la cabeza de su pene hacia su abertura. Empujando suavemente, él hundió la punta de su miembro en su húmeda vagina. La erótica visión de su unión, estaba poniendo a prueba todo el control que Edward poseía. Deseaba empujar con fuerza, hacerle el amor con pasión y perderse en un satisfecho olvido.  
Respirando profundamente, se introdujo un poco más en su apretado canal. Bella agarró las sábanas, gimiendo con frustración.  
— Edward, por favor, ¡hazlo ya!  
— Paciencia, dulzura. — Susurró él. — ¿No te he enseñado nada sobre el auto control?  
Edward se hundió todavía más en ella. Su mano se deslizó por la suavidad de su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero en forma de corazón. Le dio un ligero golpe y ella gritó.

Entonces Edward empujó con fuerza, embistiendo en su sexo hasta que estuvieron completamente unidos. Bella se movió contra él y la humedad que sintió rodeándole, provocó que un ronco gemido saliera de la garganta de Edward. Deslizándose dentro y fuera mientras la acariciaba, creaba una tensión dentro de ella, de tal forma que la podía sentir temblar bajo sus manos. Y entonces, utilizando sus poderes, se introdujo dentro de la mente de ella y comenzó su seducción.  
Docenas de manos invisibles se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo. Había manos que tiraban de sus pezones, pellizcándolos hasta que se convirtieron en dos picos erguidos. Bella sentía una boca sobre su clítoris, moviendo una lengua en círculos, más y más rápido.  
El sudor brillaba en su piel, como pequeños diamantes reflejando la luz de la luna.  
Edward cerró los ojos, sin dejar de deslizarse dentro y fuera de Bella con movimientos leves y excitantes. Profunda y lentamente. Disfrutando de la sensación de estar rodeado por ella, y de sus pequeños gritos excitados de placer.

Quería que ella disfrutara intensamente. Hacer que durara.  
Bella gritó y apretó su pene como un apretado guante, cuando llegó a su clímax. Su cuerpo tembló y mientras las convulsiones se sucedían, sus pulmones buscaban ansiosamente el aire.  
Edward se retiró de su interior. Todavía estaba duro, su virilidad brillante con la humedad de su sexo. Se acercó a Bella y ella sorprendida, cayó hacia atrás en la cama, todavía temblando de placer. Sus ojos se ampliaron al observar a Edward.  
— Edward, tú no...  
— Aun no he terminado contigo. — Susurró con sus colmillos descendiendo, como si anticipase el momento de tomar su sangre. — Todavía no.  
Deseaba besarla de la cabeza a los pies, llenarla de nuevo y ver la danza de alegría en sus ojos azules, cuando tensaba el rostro y la boca al llegar al orgasmo entre sus brazos. Sabiendo que sólo él podía ofrecerle ese increíble placer.  
Sabiendo que ella era suya.  
Con sus ojos oscuros como la noche, Edward la miraba con intensidad.  
Apoyando los brazos a cada lado de ella, separó sus muslos con la mano y levantando una de sus piernas, arrastró su lengua por su tobillo.

Pasar su vida con ese hombre, este vampiro, prometía placeres increíbles. Bella se estremeció al pensar en ese futuro.  
Edward se detuvo y la miró con una tierna expresión.  
— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?  
— Estaba pensando, que no me importa si no vuelvo a caminar bajo el sol de nuevo, porque si te tengo a ti, siempre habrá luz en mi vida. — Bella se mordió el labio para evitar que le temblase. La alegría se mostraba claramente en su rostro.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la boca. — Para mí, tú eres mi rayo de sol.

Cerrando los ojos, empujó de nuevo su miembro dentro de su suavidad, con una expresión de placer, saboreando cada sensación única. Su pecho rozaba sus sensibles pezones, mientras embestía dentro y fuera. Bella envolvió sus caderas con sus piernas, y los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando sus golpes se intensificaron. Edward gimió, empujando más y más rápido, al mismo tiempo que Bella levantaba las caderas para darle la bienvenida. El cabecero de la cama golpeaba contra la pared. Ese sonido hacía eco y se mezclaba con los gemidos de los dos. Otro clímax empezaba a tensar el cuerpo de Bella. Ella clavó los talones en el colchón, arqueándose y sollozando mientras el placer la elevaba cada vez más alto.

— Sí, dulzura, ¡ven conmigo! — Exigió Edward.  
Los espasmos explotaron dentro de ella cuando él se puso rígido y gritó, mientras su enorme cuerpo temblaba de placer. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza cuando vio a Edward observándola, feroz, con los ojos entrecerrados y vigilantes.  
— ¡Ahora! — Dijo con voz ronca.  
Su boca acarició su garganta, rozándola con su aliento. Lamiéndola lentamente, como si la estuviera preparando, soltó un salvaje gruñido y sus colmillos descendieron en su boca. Después Bella sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, pero enseguida, las sensaciones eróticas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Bella gritó, aferrándose a él. Cada tirón de su boca lo sentía como una lengua entre sus muslos, elevándola cada vez más, hasta que otro intenso orgasmo la atravesó.  
Edward retiró sus colmillos de la garganta de Bella y lamió las pequeñas heridas, levantando la cabeza con los ojos brillantes.

Bella podía oír el corazón de Edward latiendo con fuerza, ¿o era el de ella?  
Con los colmillos todavía visibles, Edward mordió su muñeca, acercándola a la boca de Bella.

El sabor de Edward era picante, caliente y adictivo, deslizándose por su garganta. Bella gimió cuando su poder, sus recuerdos y su alma, la llenaron. Entonces Edward se apartó, sellando la herida con un golpe rápido de su lengua.  
Ahora, su unión era más poderosa. El vínculo estaba forjado.

La pasión iluminaba el rostro de Edward., suavizando sus facciones.  
Los dos habían cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos. Ahora estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.  
Bella acarició fascinada, la cara de Edward. Sentía su sangre corriendo por sus venas, bombeando en su corazón.  
Él se movió en su interior. Sorprendida, notó que otra vez estaba duro. Edward le lanzó una pícara sonrisa.  
— Esa es una de las ventajas de ser un Antiguo. Tengo mucha resistencia. Te prometo que esta va a ser una noche muy larga y muy, muy... agradable.  
Sus sexos estaban tan firmemente unidos, que Bella no podía decir dónde terminaba ella y comenzaba él.

Edward se movió dentro de ella otra vez, lentamente primero y luego más rápido, con largas y profundas embestidas que hacían que Bella se aferrara a él gritando. Era algo primitivo y salvaje, una tormenta que apenas podía aguantar. Edward la abrazó fuertemente, ayudándola a soportar todo ese erótico placer. Le susurró palabras de amor y la sedujo murmurándole lo que sentía por ella. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Bella mientras lo abrazaba, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas para intentar atraerlo más cerca. Sus pensamientos se entrelazaron, como hilos entretejidos, hablándose mentalmente.  
— _Cuando estás dentro de mí, siento como si pudiera flotar._  
— _Abre los ojos, Bella._  
Bella los abrió, jadeando y clavándole las uñas en sus musculosos hombros, cuando se dio cuenta que la cama estaba muy por debajo de ellos. ¡Estaban flotando en el aire!  
— ¡Edward, bájanos ahora mismo!  
Él se echó a reír alegremente. — No soy yo el que está haciendo esto, dulzura. Eres tú.  
— ¡Oh!

Empezaron a caer rápidamente y de repente desaceleraron cuando Edward tomó el control, posándose suavemente sobre la cama. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, retirando hacia atrás su cabello humedecido.  
— Veo que tendré que darte más lecciones, esta vez sobre el control de tus nuevos poderes.  
— Tal vez no fueran los poderes de vampiro que me has podido pasar. Puede que sean mis alas de ángel.  
— O al revés. Puede que hayas sacado al demonio de dentro de mí. — Bromeó Edward.  
Bella sonrió, acariciando su rostro. — Es gracioso. Todo lo que siempre he deseado, era ser normal. Y ahora soy todo lo contrario.  
Edward le dio un beso en la esquina de su boca. — Nunca has sido normal para mí.  
Bella le acarició, disfrutando de la sensación de sus poderosos y fuertes músculos. Edward la fascinaba, pero sobre todo, lo que más le seducía de él, era la manera en que la hacía sentirse querida, amada...  
Especial.

Hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, acariciándose y aprendiendo lo que le gustaba al otro, hasta que cayeron agotados en la cama. Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos, con una pierna enredada en la de Edward, y miró como entraba por la ventana la luz de la luna.  
Edward había liberado al demonio de su alma y la había atrapado en una pasión ardiente. El tormento de su pasado se había disipado, como si se lo hubiera llevado una tormenta de viento. Sólo el futuro brillaba delante de ellos, asegurado por sus promesas de amor compartidas. Bella al final, se dio cuenta que el lugar donde siempre estaría a salvo, era en los brazos de Edward.  
Y allí es donde ella permanecería para siempre.

 **FIN**


	14. Thanksgiving

Hola chicas! Esta historia llegó a su fin ayer, para mi es muy importante su apoyo así que quiero agradecerles especialmente a las chicas que me dejaban Rw´s mientras actualizaba:

* * *

 **Tary Masen Cullen**

 **Paty Limón (:*)**

 **Annabelle15**

 **GraceVronsky**

 **Diana**

 **Laura Izquierdo**

* * *

Esta como mi segunda Adaptación más o menos larga tuvo una gran aceptación y gracias a esto quiero comentarles que empezaré a adaptar el siguiente libro de esta serie, más tarde probablemente tengan una nueva historia por leer y se llamará **Apareada con el lobo**.

Hasta el momento de esta nota la historia tuvo **4290 en 18 días! Genial! Como ya les dije, muchas gracias y las espero en la próxima**

 **A quienes me hicieron de sus favoritas o ahora me siguen miles de besos y gracias!**

* * *

Favorites

* * *

 **Carolina Sebastian**

 **Elizabeth Everly**

 **FerHerrera**

 ** _GraceVronsky_**

 **MiireBC**

 **Mire2306**

 ** _Paty Limon_**

 **Sol.43**

 **allie cullen masen**

 ** _annabelle15_**

 **crazzyRR**

 **fcgonzalez**

 **gears5233**

 **.56**

 **isabelmoon**

 **javierashTY**

 **phoenix1993**

 **silvaelissa**

 ** _tary masen cullen_**

* * *

Followers

* * *

 **AdriiRomero14**

 **Annie Cullen Masse**

 ** _Carolina Sebastian_**

 **Dhampi03**

 ** _Elizabeth Everly_**

 ** _Mire2306_**

 ** _Paty Limon_**

 ** _annabelle15_**

 ** _fcgonzalez_**

 ** _javierashTY_**

 **kpatycullen**

 **lueli**

 **palo 2912**

 **semaJmAI**

 **shaky93**

 **silvaelissa**

 ** _tary masen cullen_**

* * *

Y A TODAS LAS MARAVILLOSAS CHICA-FANTASMA DE LOS HERMOSOS PAISES LATINOS, EUROPEOS, NORTE AMERICANOS, DE OCEANÍA. ASIA Y ETC

* * *

 **México**

 **España**

 **Venezuela**

 **Chile**

 **Argentina**

 **Estados unidos**

 **Perú**

 **Colombia**

 **Ecuador**

 **Brasil**

 **Canadá**

 **República dominicana**

 **Guatemala**

 **El salvador**

 **Honduras**

 **Reino unido**

 **Islandia**

 **Costa rica**

 **Paraguay**

 **Francia**

 **Puerto rico**

 **Italia**

 **Uruguay**

 **Turquía**

 **Nicaragua**

 **Panamá**

 **Alemania**

 **Rumania**

 **Bolivia**


End file.
